


Au Pays des Pensées

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But overall it's not about romance, Curiosity with bad consequences, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hints of Kugelmugel/Ladonia, Mindscape visiting, Minor Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Minor England/France (Hetalia), Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Off-screen Relationship(s), Someone has a dark secret from their past, very short chapters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Amérique les avait tous invités pour deux semaines de vacances à la campagne, loin de leurs préoccupations de nations. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que quatre micronations un peu trop curieuses relâchent accidentellement une chose étrange sur eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui jouait avec des objets magiques au XVIIème siècle.- Relativement inspirée du fangame de Kyokoon64, Dreamtalia, et du jeu vidéo Psychonauts.- C'est une fanfiction qui n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais, je n'en suis pas satisfaite alors je pense la réécrire un peu mieux, un jour. Mais je la poste quand même, histoire de.





	1. Prologue

Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle conférence. Ainsi allait la vie des nations en ces temps paisibles. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à résoudre ni travail à fournir mais chacun s'accordait à dire que c'était l'époque la plus paisible qu'ils aient vécu depuis longtemps. Et Amérique, à son habitude, avait décidé de fêter ça.

Il avait, quelque part dans la campagne Pennsylvanienne, une grande propriété que l'on aurait pu qualifier de simple ferme si elle n'avait pas été aussi grande et luxueuse. A une demi-heure en voiture de la ville la plus proche, elle datait de l'époque où Angleterre était encore son tuteur. Elle comportait de nombreuses chambres et salles, un sous-sol, un grenier, sans compter le jardin, son potager et son étable. C'est là qu'Amérique décida d'inviter une grande partie du monde, loin des meetings et des dirigeants agaçants, pour deux simples semaines de vacances.

Beaucoup répondirent présent. Angleterre, France et Canada les premiers, bien qu'Arthur ait rouspété pour faire bonne mesure. Les nordiques 5 seraient là, avec Sealand et Ladonia. Tout le clan germanique participait, à l'exception de Suisse et Liechtenstein. Hongrie venait également, avec le petit Kugelmugel. Chine et Japon seraient là, ainsi que Hong Kong qui ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de passer deux semaines entières avec son petit-ami, mais les autres asiatiques avaient refusé. Wy venait également, un peu forcée par Australie. Sans oublier l'ensemble des méditerranéens, y compris Grèce et Turquie. Amérique avait même fait l'effort d'inviter Russie et le reste des slaves, dans une rare pensée pour son frère qui les appréciait. Seuls Russie, Pologne et Lituanie venaient.

Le premier jour fut un joyeux méli-mélo de cris, de disputes, de rires et de partage. Il fallait trouver une chambre pour tout le monde, ranger les valises, faire à manger, surveiller les enfants qui couraient partout (et aussi Prusse qui n'était pas plus mature). On s'organisait comme on pouvait et, dans l'ensemble, ces deux semaines à venir semblaient parfaite. On prévoyait d'aller en ville, en forêt, faire des promenades à cheval, pêcher, voir des spectacles, aller peut-être faire un tour en car. Même les plus ronchons comme Angleterre ou Romano semblaient moins tendus que d'habitude.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner vint, tout semblait en place. Tout le monde était casé dans les chambres, Allemagne s'était chargé d'organiser un planning des tâches ménagères et des services de repas (la salle à manger étant trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde en même temps), malgré l'italien qui s'accrochait à lui en babillant. France s'auto-décréta en charge des repas, quoique Chine et Turquie aient refusé d'être laissés de côté.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure d'aller coucher les plus jeunes. Finlande et Hongrie décidèrent de s'en charger et emmenèrent Sealand, Wy, Ladonia et Kugelmugel à la chambre que les quatre enfants partageaient.

Il n'y avait que deux lits. Wy, en tant que seule fille du groupe, avait le droit de dormir seule, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au vu du petit regard insolent qu'elle lança à ses trois amis. Les deux frères adoptifs, Sealand et Ladonia, durent se partager le second et s'ils eurent d'abord du mal à l'accepter, ils étaient trop fatigués pour se battre et s'endormirent rapidement, bordés par leur père attendri.

Kugelmugel, lui, devait se contenter d'un matelas entre les deux lits, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Hongrie lui embrassa le front avec tendresse tout en l'aidant à défaire ses deux longues tresses blanches. La micronation s'endormit rapidement en marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait que dormir sur le sol était de l'art. Hongrie et Finlande sortirent doucement en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Oui, tout paraissait parfait pour ces deux semaines à venir. Des jeux, des bagarres, des sorties, des fêtes, l'occasion de se sentir un peu humain, loin de toute responsabilité, de passer du bon temps avec des amis qui ne l'étaient pas toujours… Amérique avait eu une bonne idée, pour une fois.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas dans un monde comme celui-là.


	2. L'idée

\- Ladonia, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai demandé de ranger ton téléphone, à table ? » demanda Finlande en passant dans la cuisine où les quatre micronations prenaient leur petit-déjeuner autour d'une petite table sortie juste pour eux. Quant au reste des nations, ou en tout cas celles qui étaient déjà réveillées, elles s'étaient réparties dans la salle à manger et le salon. Des bruits de conversation et de voix mal réveillées résonnaient dans toute la maison.

\- Pas maintenant, Äiti, je suis sur le point de battre mon record ! » répondit Ladonia sans lâcher son écran rempli de sucreries colorées.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Äiti, Ladonia. Je suis un homme, appelle-moi Isä. »

Le petit roux ne répondit pas. Finlande attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et de lui prendre l'appareil électronique des mains. « Plus d'écrans pour aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? » s'écria la micronation scandalisée. « Äiti, je vis sur Internet, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Mais Finlande ne se fit pas avoir et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot, le téléphone dans les mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais Ladonia avait besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles de temps en temps, lorsqu'il refusait d'écouter, sinon il devenait intenable. Et il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur Suède pour s'en occuper. Sealand, le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, se sentit désolé pour son frère.

\- Allez, t'en fais pas, Lad, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui, » dit-il, les lèvres cerclées par la boisson sucrée.

\- La ferme, Sea.

\- Les gars, stop, » intervint Wy avec son habituelle moue boudeuse. « J'ai pas envie de supporter vos histoires aujourd'hui. Si vous recommencez à vous battre, je vous jette tous les deux dans les écuries avec les gros chevaux qui puent.

\- Oh, fais-le, s'il-te-plaît ! » s'écria soudain Kugelmugel. « Ce serait de l'art !

\- En quoi nous jeter dans du caca de cheval serait de l'art ?! » se scandalisa Ladonia.

Kugelmugel le regarda, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux mauves.

\- L'art est une explosion. Une explosion c'est violent. Vous jeter dans du caca de cheval, c'est violent. Vous jeter dans du caca de cheval, c'est de l'art. »

Les trois autres enfants eurent un temps d'arrêt, sans trop savoir s'ils devaient prendre ou non ses paroles au sérieux, jusqu'à ce que Kugelmugel éclate de rire.

\- C'était une blague, » fit-il. « Mais, plus sérieusement, je meurs d'envie de faire de l'art, maintenant.

\- Et ben voilà ! » s'exclama Sealand. « On n'a qu'à faire un concours de peinture, aujourd'hui !

\- Donc, il nous faut de la peinture, » fit Wy.

Tous trois regardèrent Kugelmugel avec des yeux remplis d'attentes mais le garçon aux cheveux blancs secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je n'ai que ma trousse de crayons. Autriche ne voulais pas payer pour un bagage de plus dans l'avion. Je n'ai pas assez de crayons pour tout le monde, ça ne serait pas très pratique.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'Amérique doit avoir des trucs pour peindre dans cet espèce de manoir, » le rassura Sealand.

\- Qui veut aller lui demander ? » fit Wy.

\- Non, attend, pourquoi on ira pas chercher tout seuls ? Ce serait comme une chasse au trésor et le premier à trouver du matériel gagne ! » Intervint le garçon roux, revigoré par son esprit de compétition. Sealand trépigna sur sa chaise, enthousiaste. Wy se contenta de le regarder d'un air dubitatif.

\- Uh, on risque pas d'avoir des ennuis ? » objecta la fillette.

\- L'art, c'est oser briser les règles, » assura Kugelmugel avec un air ravi.

\- Alors, c'est décidé ! »

Les enfants partagèrent un sourire, même Ladonia qui avait été si grognon plus tôt. Ils ignoraient que, quelque part dans la maison, une cinquième personne souriait aussi, avec délice.


	3. La chasse au trésor

\- Goéland à Kangourou, le bureau n°1 est vide. Je répète : le bureau n°1 est vide. A vous.

\- Sea, ce sont des téléphones, pas des talkies-walkies.

\- Mais c'est tellement plus cool ! J'ai l'impression d'être un espion… A vous. »

Wy soupira avec frustration. « Il n'y a rien dans le placard du salon. Et je suis bloquée, faites la suite sans moi.

\- Pourquoi, Wy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

La fillette grimaça, jetant à nouveau un regard par le mince interstice entre les deux battants de la porte du placard où elle était recroquevillée. Grèce dormait comme un loir sur le canapé, enfoncé si profondément dans le monde des rêves que Wy était passée devant lui sans problème, plus tôt. En revanche, Angleterre avait décidé de venir broder juste au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'enfermer dans le meuble en attendant que le vieux ait fini son travail. « Je suis bloquée, c'est tout, débrouillez-vous. » siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Sealand tapa du pied dans l'obscurité du bureau désert. « Goéland à Firefox, où est-ce que tu en es ? » Personne ne répondit. « Firefox ? Lad ? »

Quelque part, dans un autre bureau à l'autre bout de la maison, Ladonia craquait le code d'accès d'un ordinateur, le téléphone oublié sur un coin de la table. Sealand grogna. « Goéland à Souris Blanche, dis-moi que tu es là.

\- Doucement, Sea. J'y suis, » assura Kugelmugel. Le jeune garçon grimpait lentement les marches de l'escalier qui débouchait sur le grenier. La pièce sombre était toute tapissée de bois qui n'était pas poli. Son plafond était bas, tout l'espace encombré de caisses, et d'objets divers, miroirs, tableaux, coffres à jouets débordants de reliques, ainsi que plusieurs meubles couverts de draps. Il sourit avec espoir. Il y avait quelque chose ici, il en était sûr.

\- Tu as commencé à chercher ?

\- Non, attend une minute. » Ses grands yeux d'artiste survolèrent la pièce. Il s'obligea à ignorer les tableaux et le désordre délicieusement chaotique. Les armoires d'abord, décida-t-il. Il y aurait du matériel, il en était sûr. Mais laquelle d'abord ? La pièce était bondée de formes cubiques drapées de blanc, pareilles à des fantômes pétrifiés. Kugelmugel fit un pas au milieu d'eux, appréciant l'atmosphère sombre et mystérieuse du grenier.

 

* * *

 

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Kugel ? » fit Wy avec curiosité.

Pour toute réponse, la porte du placard s'ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri de surprise tandis qu'Angleterre la regardait avec étonnement, presque agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Willow ? Où sont les autres ?

\- C'est Wy, pour toi, » gromella-t-elle. « Et ça ne te regardes pas. »

 

* * *

 

Puis il y eut un déclic. Mais pas sous ses longues mèches blanches. Une ombre, une étincelle, un courant d'air qui glissa au coin de son regard et l'obligea à se retourner. Une forme drapée se trouvait là, au milieu des autres. Ronde, différente. Son drap s'agitait comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Kugelmugel hésita. Son cœur battait fort. Peur. Curiosité. Excitation.

 

* * *

 

Angleterre fronça les sourcils et lui prit le bras avec fermeté pour la faire sortir du placard. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle se dégagea d'une secousse.

\- Je n'admettrai pas que toi et tes amis mettiez le bazar dans la maison, sinon vous serez tous de corvée de ménage.

\- T'es pas le chef ici, Eyebrows !

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Mais c'est bon, on fait rien de mal ! On cherche juste du matériel de peinture ! »

 

* * *

Il tendit une main pâle vers l'objet étrange. Fit quelques pas, comme si quelque chose tirait son cœur vers lui. Le drap s'agita davantage. Il l'ignora. Ses doigts délicats agrippèrent le tissu. Il tira.

 

* * *

 

Angleterre leva un de ses monstrueux sourcils. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Alfred ? »

Elle se tut, ne sachant justifier leur chasse au trésor improvisée. Heureusement, le grésillement de la conversation qui se poursuivait dans le téléphone attira l'attention d'Angleterre. « Souris Blanche ? Kugel, répond ! Sérieux, les gars, vous pourriez jouer le jeu !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Kugel ?

\- Lui, il devait aller chercher dans le grenier. »

 

* * *

 

Un objet rond apparut, immense devant l'enfant. On aurait dit un miroir, plat et haut, tenu par deux pieds de bois. Mais la surface qui aurait dut être réfléchissante était couverte par deux panneaux vierges, fermés par un loquet comme ceux que l'on trouvait aux fenêtres.

Kugelmugel n'hésita presque pas, trop excité par l'ambiance mystérieuse. Il ouvrit.

 

* * *

 

\- Le grenier ? » Les yeux d'Angleterre s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. « Il faut aller le chercher immédiatement. »

 

* * *

 

Un courant d'air le frappa à la tête comme une brique. Il n'eut que le temps de crier de surprise avant de tomber sur le sol.


	4. Le grenier

Des cris et bruits de course résonnèrent dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'au dernier étage, roulant contre le plancher comme le galop d'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages effrayés par un fauve. « Kugelmugel ! » s'écria Angleterre en montant le premier les minces escaliers qui menaient au grenier.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit simplement le jeune garçon à la grande surprise de l'Anglais.

La micronation aux tresses blanches était assise sur le sol rugueux, ses genoux confortablement remontés jusqu'à son menton, ses bras enlaçant ses mollets, faisant face à un vieux miroir à volets dont le verre était fissuré. Le drap qui l'avait recouvert était étalé autour de ses pieds de bois sculpté. Kugelmugel ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, quand bien même l'Anglais s'approchait de lui, interdit.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as crié.

\- Ah bon ? » répondit-il simplement.

\- Oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sol ?

\- Un courant d'air m'a surpris et j'ai trébuché. » Sans quitter le miroir des yeux, il pointa le mur du doigt. Le loquet rouillé de la vieille fenêtre ronde avait cédé et le vent s'engouffrait dans le grenier, soulevant le bord des draps. Angleterre leva un sourcil, de plus en plus surpris. Il se reprit cependant très vite, tâchant de reprendre contenance devant le petit garçon qui fixait toujours son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Tu es… sûr ? Que c'est tout ? »

Kugelmugel cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux avant de lever son regard mauve vers l'Anglais. Un sourire rassurant se peignit sur son visage et Angleterre faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse ouvrir la bouche, du bruit se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- On peut monter maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kugel ?

\- Eyebrows, je veux monter !

\- Wow, hey là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Laissez-moi passer, les gosses, c'est mon grenier. » La tête curieuse d'Amérique apparut au-dessus de la trappe qui s'ouvrait sur le mince escalier, dans un concert de protestations de la part des plus jeunes coincés dans le couloir. « Iggy, il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le gamin d'Autriche fait là ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était exempte de tout reproche, il n'était même pas inquiet, simplement curieux. Angleterre, par réflexe reprit un ton paternaliste et agacé.

\- Il est monté pour trouver du matériel d'art. On devrait interdire aux enfants de venir ici, c'est dangereux.

\- Relax, vieux, ils s'amusent, c'est tout ! Quoique, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis le nez ici. Il pourrait encore y avoir de vieilles armes, » ajouta l'Américain d'un air pensif. « Mais bon, elles sont sûrement inutilisables, de tout façon !

\- Alfred, même vieille, une arme est dangereuse ! Tu te crois malin ? Tu feras quoi si l'un d'eux se blesse ? La porte du grenier ne devrait même pas être ouverte, _you idiot_ !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon… » Amérique haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois avant de s'adresser au petit garçon. « _Sorry, kid_ , mais l'ancêtre à raison, tu ne devrais pas venir ici. Je vais vous trouver de la peinture si c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- « L'ancêtre » ? Alfred, tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! »

Kugelmugel réagit à peine. Il s'était retourné vers le miroir et contemplait à nouveau son reflet. Angleterre eut un mouvement d'inquiétude mais Ladonia, ayant visiblement décidé que s'en était assez, bouscula Amérique et bondit jusqu'à la micronation autrichienne. « Hey, Kugel, tu vas bien, pas vrai ? Viens, tu vas pas rester là, t'as entendu Alfred, non ? »

Kugelmugel eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque la main de son ami se posa sur son épaule. C'était à peine perceptible, d'ailleurs personne ne le vit, à l'exception du petit roux qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils. « T'es sûr que ça va ? » Toujours pas de réponse. Kugelmugel se laissa simplement relever avec son aide et guider vers la sortie, le regard pensif. « Hey, » lui murmura Ladonia en sortant, « J'ai trouvé le code d'accès de l'ordinateur du bureau. Si tu veux, on peut aller jouer avec. » L'enfant aux tresses blanches gloussa à ses mots et ce fut comme s'il reprenait soudainement des couleurs. Ils rejoignirent Sealand et Wy, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais étaient bien contents que ce soit fini, et filèrent tous ensemble au salon, suivi par Amérique.

\- Yo, vieux, tu viens ou quoi ? » lança ce dernier à son ancien tuteur avant descendre.

Angleterre attendit qu'il parte sans lui pour examiner de plus près le miroir fêlé qui intéressait tant Kugelmugel. Il devait se faire des films mais… On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il prit soin de refermer les panneaux et remis le drap à sa place avant de descendre. Un mauvais pressentiment qu'il essayait d'ignorer enlaçait son cœur dans un étau brûlant. Pourvu qu'il ait tort.


	5. Premiers symptômes

Le concours de peinture n'eut lieu que dans l'après-midi. A peine les quatre enfants furent-ils arrivés au salon, flanqués d'Amérique, que France et Chine sonnèrent, depuis la cuisine, le premier service du déjeuner.

Une dizaine de nations envahirent la salle à manger, se passant les énormes plats de salade césar, de rôti de veau et de riz cantonnais. On aurait dit que Wy et Sealand faisaient le concours de celui qui comparerait le plus la cuisine française à la cuisine anglaise tout en parlant assez fort pour se faire entendre d'Angleterre qui fulminait à l'autre bout de la table. S'il y avait bien une chose qui mettait tous les anglophones (voire tout le monde) d'accord, c'était qu'il était hilarant de rendre l'ancien empire britannique rouge de rage, puis de le regarder se faire consoler comme un gamin ronchon par un français plus que ravi de s'occuper de lui. Ladonia lorgnait par réflexe sur ses mains vides, regrettant la perte de son téléphone portable, jusqu'à ce que son frère adoptif attire son attention avec une bataille de chatouilles surprise.

Bien sûr, la bataille dégénéra et l'on sépara les deux enfants après que Sealand soit tombé de sa chaise. Mais à part cela, il n'y eut pas d'accident. Ladonia jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à Kugelmugel, assis à l'autre bout de la table entre Autriche et Allemagne. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne leva pas les yeux de tout le repas, concentré sur son assiette qu'il s'appliquait à vider. Il restait très silencieux. Il n'était déjà pas l'un des plus bavards mais cette fois il ne disait pas un mot, pas même pour demander de l'eau ou du sel. Il mangeait et buvait ce que l'on mettait devant lui et la tablée était bien trop agitée pour remarquer son mutisme.

Enfin, l'activité tant attendue arriva. Les quatre micronations s'installèrent au salon avec du papier et des tubes de gouache gracieusement fournis par Amérique. Néanmoins, Angleterre veilla à ce que quelques adultes restent avec eux, histoire de ne plus avoir de mauvaise surprise. Autriche lisait un roman dans un fauteuil ; France et Canada discutaient tranquillement à côté de la porte.

Ladonia donnait tout ce qu'il avait, complètement pris dans son esprit de compétition. Contrairement à Sealand, qui peignait un peu à tâtons, et à Wy, qui avait un style oscillant entre le réalisme et l'impressionnisme, il préférait le style manga, très populaire sur internet, avec néanmoins quelques touches personnelles. Son dessin représentait un garçon assis sur une plage, entouré d'un paysage plein de détails, depuis les traces de pas sur le sable jusqu'aux circonvolutions du bois flotté. Très difficile à rendre avec un pinceau d'ailleurs, il aurait préféré avoir son logiciel graphique.

Il jeta un œil au tableau de Kugelmugel. C'était une merveille, comme toujours. Des quatre enfants, la micronation autrichienne était la plus douée en art, peut-être parce que cela l'obsédait. Il était capable de rester des heures devant une toile, à peaufiner le plus infime détail, de méditer pendant des semaines sur sa prochaine œuvre et sur ce qu'était vraiment l'art. A cet instant, il avait le nez presque collé au papier, contrôlant à la perfection le plus petit poil de son pinceau, peignant un paysage plein de formes et de couleurs qui semblait sur le point de prendre vie. Ladonia n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait battre Kugelmugel en art, pas même lui.

\- Eh, Kugel, recule, tu vas imprimer ton nez sur la feuille ! » plaisanta-t-il. Kugelmugel ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. « Kugel, eh, oh ! » fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon pour attirer son attention.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le manche du pinceau lui piqua brutalement la main qu'il retira aussitôt. Kugelmugel se retourna vers lui en feulant comme un animal effrayé, le menaçant du bout de son instrument. « Ne me touche pas ! » siffla-t-il, le visage tordu dans une expression furieuse.

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'immobilisa. Sealand, Wy, Autriche, France, Canada, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, muets. Ladonia, c'est assez rare pour le noter, n'osait pas bouger, et encore moins répondre. Il restait là, la bouche ouverte, la main à moitié levée, médusé. Il n'avait jamais vu Kugelmugel réagir comme ça. Personne ne l'avait vu jamais vu, en fait.

Le visage de Kugelmugel passa lentement, très lentement, de la rage à la surprise, puis à la peur. Il semblait à nouveau très pâle, comme si ses cheveux déteignaient sur la peau de son visage. Il regarda le pinceau qu'il tenait maintenant d'une main tremblante et s'empressa de le reposer sur la table basse où les quatre enfants étaient installés.

\- Léo… » commença Ladonia.

\- Non, » l'interrompit fermement Kugelmugel à la mention de son nom humain. Il se reprit rapidement et baissa humblement le regard, comme s'il était effrayé. « Pardon d'avoir crié…

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas, Léopold, » intervint Autriche, et Kugelmugel grimaça. « Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je crois que je suis seulement fatigué… Est-ce que je pourrais aller m'allonger ?

\- N'est-ce pas impoli ? » fit Autriche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, ça ne dérange personne je pense, » intervint doucement Canada. Dans le salon silencieux, on l'entendait bien mieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il offrit un sourire compatissant à l'enfant. « Si tu te sens mal, tu peux monter faire une sieste, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Merci, » murmura Kugelmugel. Il se leva et traversa le salon dans un silence général pour atteindre la porte du couloir. Ses genoux tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol. Ses poings étaient serrés.

Ladonia voulut dire quelque chose, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'osait pas. Il ne put que regarder son ami disparaître de sa vue. Les autres reprirent leur dessin, leur lecture, leur discussion. Lui, il resta là, pensif.


	6. Un échange privé

Angleterre n'était pas dans sa chambre, le lendemain matin. Il n'était pas non plus à la cuisine où on lui avait interdit d'entrer. Il ne prenait pas son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec les autres. Il n'était pas dans le salon à continuer sa broderie, tout près des quatre toiles qui séchaient et dont l'une restait inachevée. Il n'était pas non plus au grenier, dont l'escalier avait été remonté et verrouillé avec soin, ni dans les couloirs à maugréer contre quelqu'un.

Ladonia finit par le trouver, cloîtré dans le vieux bureau du premier étage, celui que les quatre enfants avaient essayé d'ouvrir en vain la veille. La pièce était sombre et poussiéreuse, comme si elle avait été abandonnée pendant un long moment. Il y avait un grand bureau en bois sur lequel se trouvaient une vieille mappemonde décolorée et un chandelier à trois bougies, deux fauteuils, de part et d'autre, un ou deux meubles qui devaient être des armoires, une longue étagère pleine de vieux livres, et un tapis sur le plancher. Les rideaux étaient tirés ; l'Anglais, assis au bureau, le front entre les mains, s'éclairait avec un reste de chandelle.

Ladonia fit accidentellement grincer la porte en se penchant davantage et Angleterre leva vivement la tête.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? » dit-il en refermant le mince carnet de cuir sur lequel il était penché. Son ton était agacé, mais las.

Ladonia ne répondit pas, pas vraiment d'humeur à se montrer obéissant. Il entra sans se presser, ferma la porte derrière lui, et marcha jusqu'au fauteuil en face du bureau d'Angleterre ; il se laissa tomber dedans, les bras croisés, l'air sérieux. Les ressorts grincèrent, comme à l'agonie.

Angleterre soupira et repoussa le carnet sur un coin de la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Kugelmugel ? »

Le ton agressif et plein de reproche du petit garçon lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il tâcha de rester calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent, » le prévint Ladonia. « Je sais que tu lui as fait un truc dans le grenier, hier matin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait quoi que ce soit, bon sang ?

\- Je sais pas, parce que t'étais énervé ? On s'en fiche, je veux que tu le ramènes à la normale, ok !? »

Le ton commençait à monter et Angleterre puisa dans tout son self-control pour se pas s'emporter contre le gamin roux. « D'accord, d'accord, on se calme. Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire. Il t'a semblé différent, hier ?

\- Il m'a crié dessus…

\- Il était fatigué, d'après ce que Roderich m'a expliqué. Ce n'est pas si étonnant.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Autriche ne le connait pas non plus. Kugelmugel ne crie jamais comme ça. Et c'est pas tout, en plus. »

Angleterre croisa les mains sur la table comme un psychologue, les yeux rivés sur la micronation inquiète en face de lui. Ladonia prit plusieurs inspirations avant de reprendre. « Il a pas dit un mot après être sorti du grenier, et si tout le monde était pas aussi aveugle vous vous en seriez rendu compte.

\- De quoi avait-il l'air ? »

Ladonia leva les yeux, interrompu. « Quoi ?

\- Léopold. De quoi avait-il l'air ? » Angleterre hésita un instant. « Est-ce qu'il avait l'air en colère ? Ou effrayé, peut-être ?

\- Kugelmugel, » insista Ladonia, « il avait l'air… perdu. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, » admit-il après avoir cherché ses mots.

\- Bon. Continue. Ce n'est pas tout, si ?

\- Non. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, ce matin, et Hongrie l'a laissé dormir, et c'est bizarre parce que même Sealand arrive à se lever le matin. Et en plus, Äiti a refusé de me rendre mon téléphone parce qu'il sait que j'ai réussi à hacker l'ordi du bureau d'en bas.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Je voulais juste aller sur internet et j'y suis même pas resté longtemps ! » se défendit Ladonia. « Et c'est pas important. L'important c'est qu'il l'a su alors que personne ne m'a vu faire. Le seul qui savait, c'était Kugel. Et Kugel ne moucharde jamais. C'est pas son genre. Alors s'il a fait un truc pareil, c'est forcément que tu lui as fait quelque chose qui l'a changé. Je sais pas quoi, mais je veux que tu me rendes mon meilleur pote ! »

Le silence se fit. Ladonia reprenait son souffle. Son ton avait monté sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Angleterre l'observait d'un œil lointain, détaché. Il avait l'air inquiet. Ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Lentement, Arthur remit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ladonia l'entendit jurer plusieurs fois dans sa barbe, en anglais. « Ecoute, Lars…

\- Ladonia.

-… Ladonia. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui lui arrive. Je vais faire mon possible, mais pour l'instant il faut attendre et voir. Il peut encore revenir à la normale de lui-même. »

Ladonia lui jeta un regard mauvais. « T'as intérêt de savoir ce que tu fais, l'ancêtre. »

Angleterre grogna un peu. « En attendant, tu devrais peut-être aller essayer de réveiller Léopold.

\- Kugelmugel. »

Angleterre leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais. Vous, les micronations, vous avez vraiment un problème avec les prénoms.

\- Ben voyons, j'aimerais t'y voir ! » S'emporta Ladonia en se levant du fauteuil.

Angleterre se leva à son tour, courroucé, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'impertinent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Des cris retentirent. Tout près. Angleterre ne pouvait pas les distinguer, mais à la tête que faisait Ladonia, il était certain que la voix de Kugelmugel était dans le lot. Et voilà, maintenant, il était fixé.

\- Vas voir. Je récupère deux ou trois choses et je te rejoins, » lança-t-il à Ladonia dont il ne voyait déjà plus que les talons sortir du cadre de la porte du bureau.


	7. L'attaque

Le volume sonore montait dans le couloir tandis que des têtes agacées ou surprises sortaient d'entre les linteaux des portes comme autant d'escargots sortent de leur coquille à la première averse. Les murmures inquiets et les questions sans réponse glissaient sur les murs comme la brume lourde des matins d'automne. Tout semblait trop lent autour de Ladonia tandis qu'il courait vers les cris qui s'échappaient de la chambre des micronations.

Un petit attroupement commençait à se former devant la porte ouverte. Le rouquin eut à peine un regard pour ceux qu'il bouscula en passant. Au milieu de la pièce, sur le matelas entre les deux lits, Kugelmugel se débattait comme un beau diable entre les mains d'Hongrie et d'Autriche, tous deux complètement déboussolés. Un bleu fleurissait sur la pommette de la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les jambes agitées de spasmes du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Autriche avait le menton griffé, et ses lunettes gisaient sur le sol tandis qu'il tâchait de lui immobiliser le haut du corps.

Ladonia se pétrifia devant cette scène. Kugelmugel hurlait, la poitrine secouée de sanglots, les yeux crispés, les poings serrés frappant au hasard lorsqu'ils réussissaient à se libérer un instant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-le ! Vous lui faites mal ! » s'écria le petit roux. Il s'élança mais fut arrêté dans son élan par la poigne d'Allemagne qui le retint par l'épaule juste à temps.

\- Reste en arrière, Lars, c'est dangereux ! » rugit sa voix grave et intimidante. Quelques autres mains s'accrochèrent aux vêtements du garçon pour le retenir tandis que l'Allemand se retournait vers les nations qui arrivaient les unes après les autres, prêt à prendre les choses en main comme il le faisait toujours. « Amérique ! » lança-t-il en repérant l'intéressé. « Un calmant !

\- _Way ahead of you_ ! » assura Amérique en poursuivant sa course vers les escaliers.

Allemagne fouilla dans sa poche de sa main libre, puis laissa tomber et se tourna vers Italie qui le collait de près, comme à son habitude. « Ton téléphone, Italie.

\- Euh, » hésita l'intéressé. « Lequel ?

\- N'importe lequel ! »

L'Italien piocha un téléphone à clapet noir (celui qu'il utilisait pour contacter ses amis qui n'étaient pas des nations) dans la poche de son pantalon et le posa dans la main d'Allemagne qui l'ouvrit. Autriche, d'une voix fébrile, lui dicta un numéro qu'il rentra avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Ladonia l'écouta avidement tandis qu'il aboyait en allemand dans le combiné d'une voix qui passa de l'inquiétude, à la colère et à la surprise.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé chez lui, je ne comprends pas, » lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il raccrocha.

Ladonia poussa un grognement de frustration. « Mais vous êtes tous complètement débiles ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas son territoire le problème, bande d'abrutis ! » Il se débattit dans la poigne des autres nations et finit par se libérer. Il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il sauta sur Autriche qui, ne s'y attendant pas, roula sur le dos, relâchant Kugelmugel qui en profita pour se redresser. Le jeune garçon aux tresses blanche lança son poing contre Hongrie qui ne put esquiver qu'en lâchant ses jambes. Plusieurs cris d'effroi retentirent lorsque l'enfant violent et maintenant libre sauta sur ses pieds. Mais, lorsqu'au lieu d'attaquer, il bondit sur le lit à sa droite, le silence se fit peu à peu.

Kugelmugel recula en tremblant jusqu'au coin du mur où il s'assit en position fœtale, le front posés sur ses genoux, et se mit à se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière, sans un bruit. Ses longs cheveux blanc, humides de sueur, se collaient à la peau de son visage. Ils n'étaient pas tressés. Il manquait deux boutons à son pyjama.

Autriche chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et les remit avant de se relever, les yeux ronds de surprise. Hongrie avait le front plissé par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension, sans savoir si elle devait à nouveau s'approcher du jeune garçon ou rester à sa place. Ladonia, lui, n'hésita pas. Il se releva et alla droit vers son ami. « Ladonia, non, ne le touche… » Le conseil de la jeune femme tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd ; Ladonia posa une main sur celle de Kugelmugel. Il la retira immédiatement lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre et qu'il vit son ami serrer les poings comme pour le frapper. L'incertitude le prit à son tour.

Il entendit les adultes se concerter derrière lui, à voix basse, et des pas vifs dans le couloir. Il se demanda un instant si Amérique revenait avec le calmant mais personne n'entra. Il essaya de réfléchir, essaya de comprendre. Mais c'était hors de sa portée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, pas la moindre piste sur la raison pour laquelle Kugelmugel était dans cet état. Angleterre s'était bien planté, pour le coup, mais se dire cela ne lui remontait pas le moral, pas même un peu. Il n'osait plus le toucher, se contentait de murmurer son nom de temps à autres en espérant qu'il revienne à lui.

Les pas vifs retentirent à nouveau et des murmures agités parcoururent le groupe des nations. Ladonia leva la tête pour voir Sealand et Wy apporter avec eux, à l'intérieur de la chambre, la toile inachevée de Kugelmugel et une palette qu'ils avaient pris soin de garnir de peinture. Les yeux de Ladonia s'écarquillèrent, plein d'espoir. « Kugel ! Kugel, regarde ! »

Le jeune garçon n'eut aucune réaction mais cela n'arrêta pas les trois autres micronations. Elles installèrent le chevalet que Wy traînait sous le bras, posèrent la palette sur le lit et Ladonia eut l'idée de prendre le pinceau pour taquiner du bout des poils le côté exposé de la joue de Kugelmugel.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, bientôt, la micronation autrichienne leva lentement la tête, le regard vide. Ses yeux, avec quelques difficultés se posèrent sur le pinceau que tenait Ladonia. Sa main se leva pour le prendre et le rouquin le lui céda sans difficulté. Puis il tourna la tête et chercha la palette qu'il finit par trouver et par prendre de son autre main. Alors seulement, il parut remarquer la toile incomplète et se mit à peindre comme s'il était seul au monde. _Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_ pensa Ladonia.

Ce fut bien entendu le moment que choisit Amérique pour revenir en trombe, une boite de pilules à la main. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'évolution de la situation, il regarda les calmants d'un air indécis sous l'œil tout aussi incertain des autres nations. « Bon, s'il s'y remet, il y aura droit.

\- Surtout pas, _you idiot_ ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et un bon nombre de personnes roula des yeux en voyant arriver Angleterre qui passa sans ménagement dans le groupe et entra dans la pièce. « Je m'occupe de cette histoire, à partir de maintenant. »


	8. Plan de guerre

\- J'ai dit tout le monde dehors, je m'occupe de ça ! » insista Angleterre, bras croisés, refusant d'en démordre.

Si plusieurs nations avaient choisi de laisser tomber et de libérer l'entrée de la chambre, une bonne dizaine d'entre elles ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Autriche et Hongrie les premiers.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant de savoir ce que tu as fait à cet enfant, Angleterre, » grondait la jeune femme dont on pouvait presque distinguer l'aura de colère. Debout derrière elle, Autriche se taisait mais n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Hongrie, je te le répète, je n'ai rien fait, c'est un accident que je vais réparer dès que possible. Alors si tu pouvais…

\- On partira pas, avant de tout savoir, l'ancêtre ! » déclara fièrement Sealand, ce qui fit sourire Amérique, Wy et Ladonia. Allemagne approuva gravement. Italie était toujours collé à lui, comme à son habitude, et le Bad Touch Trio, flairant les ennuis, observait le tout depuis un coin de la pièce.

Angleterre soupira avec lassitude. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps à essayer de les faire partir, et a posteriori il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait eu tort de croire qu'on le laisserait faire dans cette maison de timbrés. Autant se débarrasser de la corvée maintenant. « Bon très bien. Entrez et fermez la porte. Je vous explique, vous fichez le camp et vous me laissez faire. C'est d'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord, » répondirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Angleterre prit une profonde inspiration, chercha comment tout résumer de façon simple et rapide. « Hier, dans le grenier, Léopold…

\- Kugelmugel ! » le corrigèrent en chœur les trois micronations.

Angleterre roula des yeux mais poursuivit néanmoins. « Kugelmugel a ouvert un miroir qui datait de l'époque où je m'occupais encore d'Amérique. Et il est possible que ce miroir ait été le réceptacle d'une sorte de démon…

\- Un démon ?! » s'écria Amérique, à la fois stupéfait et furieux. « T'as laissé un putain de démon chez moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu récupérer un « putain de démon » chez toi avant d'être chassé du territoire à coup de baïonnette, nuance. J'ai dû abandonner une bonne dizaine d'objets du même acabit sur cette partie du continent, c'est pour ça que je refusais que les enfants montent au grenier. De toute façon, je ne m'entendais pas à ce qu'il soit libéré puisque tu nettoies ta maison une fois par millénaire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que l'on n'a pas de soucis politiques on se fait rattraper par des phénomènes surnaturels ? » Râla Allemagne.

\- Attendez une seconde, » les interrompit Autriche, le front barré par un mélange d'inquiétude et d'indignation. « Serais-tu en train de dire qu'une micronation dont le territoire se trouve chez moi est actuellement sous l'emprise d'un démon ?

\- Il ne s'attaque qu'aux représentants, ton territoire n'a rien à craindre, » assura Angleterre. « Mais il ne s'en ira pas tout seul, il faut que je le chasse.

\- Donc tu veux faire un exorcisme ?

\- Pas tout à fait, Ludwig. Ce démon-là ne s'attaque pas directement au corps, sinon crois-moi, Kugelmugel nous aurait déjà sauté à la figure. » Hongrie frotta le bleu sur sa joue, l'air de vouloir prendre la parole, mais Angleterre poursuivit. « Il s'infiltre dans la psyché d'un représentant pour l'influencer. Normalement, il procure un sentiment de puissance et de rébellion, un désir de prendre le pas sur les autres. Je suis assez surpris de la réaction de Kugelmugel, pour être tout à fait honnête. » Il marqua une pause, parut réfléchir. « Un simple exorcisme ne suffirait donc pas, je dois aller le chercher directement dans la psyché et l'en faire sortir.

\- Et tu vas faire ça comment ? » s'enquit Wy.

Angleterre lui jeta un regard sévère. « Je ne vous en ai pas déjà assez dit ? Vous savez ce qu'il a, alors… » Seul le silence salua ses parole. Personne ne bougea et il comprit que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Résigné, il poursuivit. « Je vais relier nos deux psychés avec une formule assez simple. En gros, je vais entrer dans sa tête.

\- C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelque chose… » grimaça Italie.

\- Est-ce que tu peux emmener d'autres personnes dans sa psyché ? » demanda France

\- Oui, sans problème mais… » Angleterre s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. France lui fit un petit sourire narquois auquel il répondit par un geste que je ne décrirai pas. « Non, non, pas question, personne ne vient avec moi, même pas en rêve.

\- Oh, aller, mon lapin ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, là-dedans ?

\- Oh, je veux venir aussi ! Je veux tabasser le démon ! » s'écria Sealand.

\- JE vais m'occuper du démon. VOUS allez sortir de cette pièce et me laisser faire, c'était le marché !

\- Angleterre, » intervint Autriche. « J'estime que nous laisser venir est la moindre des choses après avoir lâché cette bête sur nous.

\- Mais…

\- Nous serons plus forts à plusieurs, » statua Allemagne. « Et j'aimerai qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible. »

Angleterre regarda le groupe de nations et se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées se produire. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. « Vous êtes prévenu, ce sont des choses qui vous dépassent. Mais j'imagine que je ne vous convaincrai pas.

\- C'est décidé, alors ! Allons sauver Kugel ! » s'écria Amérique, ravi de pouvoir jouer au héro. »

\- Non, Amérique, tu ne viens pas.

\- Hein, mais… » Angleterre regarda Amérique de toute sa hauteur, tâcha de paraître aussi intimidant que jadis.

\- Les autres peuvent venir, mais il faut que tu restes ici. Je veux que tu restes devant la porte et que tu t'assures que personne ne nous dérange.

\- Mais c'est moi qui suis censé...

\- C'est ma seule condition. Kugelmugel ne sera sauvé que si tu acceptes. » Amérique hésita encore. Mais Angleterre savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'idée d'avoir eu l'action décisive. Après lui avoir jeté un regard agacé, Alfred sortit et se posta devant la porte en rouspétant silencieusement. Angleterre soupira. Au moins une catastrophe d'évité.

\- J'ai accepté de vous emmener mais ne venez que si c'est nécessaire. Les autres surveilleront Kugelmugel et s'assureront qu'il va bien. » Les nations se regardèrent et quelques murmures furent échangés. Il fut rapidement suggéré de laisser les micronations. Toutes trois protestèrent mais lorsque Hongrie leur assura qu'elles étaient les plus en mesure de rassurer Kugelmugel dans l'état où il était, elles finirent par accepter. On décida qu'Espagne et Prusse resteraient pour les surveiller, au cas où.

Il ne restait qu'Autriche, Hongrie, Italie, Allemagne et France. _Bon_ , songea Angleterre, _ça ne va pas être du gâteau…_


	9. Le départ

Le temps qu'Amérique descende à la salle à manger et remonte avec six chaises, toute la maison était au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Angleterre dut refuser l'aide de Norvège, expliquer à Finlande et Suède que leurs fils ne craignaient rien et confier un Lovino qui montrait avec force injures son inquiétude pour son frère aux bons soins d'Antonio. Ils perdaient un temps précieux.

Kugelmugel continuait à peindre tranquillement dans son coin. On aurait dit un automate il n'avait pas la moindre expression sur le visage, peignait de façon machinale, presque automatique. Ladonia, Sealand et Wy restaient près de lui, attentifs au moindre tressaillement de son visage. Ils prenaient leur rôle très à cœur.

Les nations placèrent les chaises les unes à côté des autres, sous la direction d'Angleterre qui s'installa sur la plus proche de Kugelmugel. France s'installa sur la seconde, puis Autriche sur la suivante, et ainsi de suite. Prusse et les micronations les observèrent avec curiosité tandis qu'Angleterre faisait ses dernières recommandations.

\- Ne m'interrompez surtout pas, une fois que j'aurais commencé, et essayez de ne pas paniquer, sinon vous risquez de vous perdre pendant la connexion, et on a déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras pour ne pas avoir, en plus, à aller ramasser votre psyché à la petite cuillère. Vous allez suivre mes instructions – à la lettre, j'insiste. Ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive une tuile, ce sera de votre faute. » Il s'interrompit une seconde pour scruter leurs visages à la recherche du moindre doute. « Dernière chance pour laisser tomber, après ce sera trop tard. »

Personne ne pipa mot. Autriche eut l'air vaguement agacé et Italie secoua la tête, sans plus. Hongrie semblait même impatiente de commencer. France le regardait avec amusement, s'imaginant bien ce qu'il se tramait sous ses mèches sable. « Bon, je vous aurai prévenu. Donnez-vous la main. »

Ils suivirent ses instructions, formant une sorte de chaîne. Angleterre voulut poursuivre mais parut soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Prusse, Ladonia, Sealand et Wy qui les regardaient toujours avidement. « Essayez de faire en sorte que Kugelmugel reste calme. S'il s'agite, ne lui donnez pas de calmant, ça endormirait sa conscience et le démon aurait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut. Et j'aime autant que cela n'arrive pas. C'est compris ?

\- Chef, oui chef ! » s'écria Sealand exagérément en mimant un salut militaire sous les rires de ses compères.

\- Peter, je suis sérieux, » insista Angleterre en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Te bile pas, Arthur. On a compris, tout ira bien, » assura Prusse avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais, bizarrement, ne marchait pas trop.

Angleterre ne répondit pas, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas ajouter à son stress. Il se retourna vers le groupe de nations. « Fermez les yeux et essayez de vous détendre. Vous allez vous concentrer sur mes mots et le son de ma voix. Si vous vous sentez partir, ne luttez pas, c'est le but. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les yeux fermés, plusieurs d'entre eux hochèrent la tête. Angleterre se tourna alors vers Kugelmugel. C'était l'étape la plus difficile.

Il tendit une main vers le front du jeune artiste qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction, jusqu'au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Kugelmugel eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un léger gémissement. On aurait dit un escargot cherchant à rentrer dans sa coquille. Angleterre fit une nouvelle tentative mais Kugelmugel se contenta de gémir plus fort.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être aussi compliqué ? « Tenez-lui la tête, » ordonna-t-il aux micronations qui se concertèrent quelques instants. « Vite, ça ne durera qu'un moment. »

Finalement Wy alla au-devant de ses deux amis et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kugelmugel qui lâcha un sanglot. Angleterre ne leur laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis et plaqua à son tour sa main libre sur les yeux du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Kugelmugel cria vivement et Angleterre espéra que cela ne déconcentrerait pas les autres. Avec empressement, il ferma les yeux et prononça la formule.

\- _Ingenii omnes deos deasque oro : nos hanc animamque conectant._ »

Il put sentir la magie crépiter sous ses doigts tandis que sa conscience s'évanouissait peu à peu. La main de Francis devint molle dans la sienne et il sut que le sort marchait. Il s'abandonna à l'inconscience. Son autre main retomba, libérant les yeux de Kugelmugel. Wy lui lâcha la tête. Il se remit à peindre, comme si de rien n'était.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque France rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord qu'une brume blanche et épaisse qui lui cachait les alentours. Il sentit une surface sous ses pieds et se demanda quand il s'était mis debout. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était vide, ou du moins la brume empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Salut, Frog. »

France sursauta et se retourna. Angleterre lui sourit d'un air goguenard. « Je t'ai fait peur ? »

France haussa les épaules et continua à inspecter les alentours. « Où sont les autres ?

\- Tu es le premier. L'arrivée est plus lente avec la distance physique.

\- Oh, je vois. » France lui fit un petit sourire. « Donc, on est seuls tous les deux ?

\- C'est ça, fais le malin, » grommela Angleterre. Un inévitable sourire prit néanmoins place sur ses lèvres.

Ils se turent quelques instants, attendant les autres. France jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à Angleterre, se demandant s'il devait parler. Comme il ne disait rien, il finit par se décider.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu nous caches ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. » France leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu adores que l'on sache que tu as raison, surtout quand il s'agit de magie. Tu n'aurais jamais manqué une occasion pareille de montrer tes talents – je veux dire, un démon ce n'est pas rien. Mais tu allais régler ça sans même nous en parler ? Je te connais mieux que ça, mon lapin, il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas. »

Arthur ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder devant lui, tâchant de cacher la honte qui lui montait aux joues. France crut qu'il allait craquer mais la silhouette d'Autriche se détacha dans la brume. _Tant pis, je finirai par savoir. Mon lapin n'a pas de secrets pour moi…_


	10. La Grande Vienne

Italie fut le dernier à apparaître et dut essuyer un reproche d'Allemagne qui l'accusa d'avoir trainé en route. Cela dit, l'Allemand était surtout rassuré de retrouver son petit brun qui reprit presque aussitôt sa place auprès de lui.

Le brouillard qui leur bouchait la vue commença à se dégager, indiquant que la connexion entre leurs esprits et celui de Kugelmugel était achevée. Ils purent d'abord distinguer le sol couvert de larges pavés gris, puis une rangée de bâtiments de part et d'autre de leur groupe. Leur architecture était familière, avec leurs étages, leurs devantures sculptées, leurs toitures élégantes et leurs fenêtres à guillotine. Il y avait une différence notable, cela dit : tout était deux fois plus grand que la normale, aussi bien les arbres en pot le long de la rue que les portes et leurs poignées ouvragées. Et il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat.

\- On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » fit Italie, d'une voix inquiète.

Hongrie fronça les sourcils. « On dirait Vienne, tu ne trouves pas, Roderich ?

\- On ne dirait pas, je reconnais cette rue, c'est bien Vienne, » confirma Autriche en regardant autour de lui, les yeux ronds. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi grand ?

\- C'est peut-être nous qui avons rétréci ? » Proposa France, mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas psychologue ! » fit Angleterre lorsque les autres se retournèrent vers lui. « Comment voulez-vous que je sache pourquoi la psyché de Kugelmugel est comme elle est ?

\- Peut-être que cela représente la façon dont Kugelmugel voit le monde, » dit Allemagne, pensivement. « La psyché est bien le lieu de la pensée, non ? Elle doit donc représenter la façon dont Kugelmugel se rapporte à ce qui l'entoure. Comme ce n'est qu'une petite micronation, tout doit lui paraître immense. »

Les cinq autres contemplèrent cette possibilité. « On n'est pas là pour parler psychologie, nous devons trouver le démon.

\- Du calme, Arthy, on y vient, » le rassura France. « Tu aurais une idée d'où il est, ton démon ?

\- Il s'attaque au siège du désir, qui se trouve généralement au centre de la psyché. Dit comme ça, c'est plutôt simple, mais parfois il n'y a rien qui diffère le « centre de la psyché » du reste de…

\- Bon, bah alors ça ne doit pas être la grosse boule juste là, si ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête à l'intervention d'Italie, lui-même tourné vers la fin de la rue qui s'étalait à quelques pas d'eux. Les pavés gris y laissaient la place à du gazon bien entretenu, les bâtiments laissaient la place à des arbres et des allées ombragées. Là où la rue se terminait, un parc commençait. Et dans ce parc, bien en évidence, était construite une énorme sphère en bois orange qui détonait avec le vert de la végétation environnante. Les quelques fenêtres réparties à sa surface étaient obstruées par des stores et il n'y avait aucune porte visible.

L'endroit criait « C'EST ICI QUE VOUS DEVEZ VOUS RENDRE » en lettres de néon métaphoriques.

Angeleterre tomba en arrêt quelques instants, avant de se reprendre. « Heu, si, c'est… probablement ça.

\- On dirait justement le territoire de Kugelmugel, » déclara Autriche. « Mais, il est plus grand, et il ne se trouve pas là, normalement.

\- Oh, je n'y suis jamais allé !

\- Du calme, Italie, ce n'est pas la vraie construction, c'est une projection mentale, » le raisonna Angleterre. Il reprit contenance, se redressa, et fit mine de brosser ses vêtements du bout des doigts à la manière d'un gentleman. « Bon, maintenant il faut chercher une entrée.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, c'est juste une boule, » remarqua Hongrie. « La porte doit être de l'autre côté. Il suffit de faire le tour. »

La recherche fut pourtant bien plus difficile que prévu. Les six nations se mirent en marche en suivant le contour de la sphère, confiant. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis cinq et ils continuaient à faire le tour. La rue de la Grande Vienne avait disparu derrière eux et ils n'étaient maintenant entourés que par la végétation du parc. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais aucun d'eux n'osait s'arrêter pour le faire remarquer.

Ce fut Angleterre qui finit par briser le silence. Un simple « Bon, ça suffit. Ça ne marchera pas. » et tous les six s'arrêtèrent, déçus. Peu importait le temps qu'ils passeraient à faire le tour, ils n'atteindraient jamais la porte.

\- Est-ce que Kugelmugel refuse de nous laisser entrer ? » demanda Hongrie, d'une voix défaite.

\- On dirait.

\- Bah dis-donc, vous aurez mis le temps à comprendre ! » piailla une voix dans les buissons.

Les nations sursautèrent. « Qui est-ce ? » s'écria Autriche, sur ses gardes.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Les feuilles s'agitèrent brusquement et un bruit de course se fit entendre. Une silhouette se dégagea de la végétation pour fuir en riant à travers les allées du parc, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ni une, ni deux, les nations se mirent à la poursuivre en coupant par le gazon. Le résultat de la course poursuite devint vite évident. Italie et Autriche s'essoufflèrent en un instant, loin derrière France qui tint un peu plus longtemps. Hongrie, par son entêtement et sa force de caractère, faillit rattraper l'espion, le gênant dans sa fuite, mais ce fut Allemagne qui parvint à le plaquer au sol.

Dès qu'il fut immobilisé, le fugitif poussa un éclat de rire qui surprit, et effraya même les six nations qui rejoignaient, une par une, l'allée de parc où il était tombé. « C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! » s'écria-t-il, secoué par un fou rire qui ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. « Je me rends ! »

Sa voix était étrangement familière et les doutes de chacun se confirmèrent lorsque l'enfant, car, c'en était un, retourna d'une secousse son visage hilare vers eux.

\- Ladonia ?! »


	11. La maison des Grands

\- Ladonia ?! »

Allemagne se releva et, tenant toujours Ladonia par le col, le remit sur ses pieds. Le petit roux riait toujours comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague du monde. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? » gronda l'Allemand. « Tu étais censé rester avec ton frère et Wy ! »

Ladonia riait toujours sans répondre, malgré les grandes mains d'Allemagne qui le secouaient comme un prunier. France fut le premier à remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose de différent. Il portait une chemise blanche éclaboussée de peinture sur un short noir et était pieds nus. Ses cheveux en bataille et son expression hilare lui donnaient un air presque sauvage, et pourtant charmant. Son visage dégageait une force, une lumière libre et enviable. « Oh mon Dieu, » s'écria-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. « Attendez un peu que les autres arrivent, ça va être génial !

\- Les autres ? » répéta Angleterre, pressentant le pire.

Les autres, en effet. Wy et Sealand choisirent cet instant pour déboucher dans l'allée et Ladonia éclata de rire de plus bel. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt entre les nations et les micronations, aussi surprises les unes que les autres.

Ladonia en profita pour échapper à Allemagne, laissant un morceau de sa chemise dans son poing fermé. Il décampa en gloussant avec Wy et Sealand, tous trois dans la même direction. Des grognements de colère et de frustration s'élevèrent parmi les nations tandis qu'ils s'élançaient à nouveau aux trousses des trois enfants. « Prusse va m'entendre quand je le reverrai ! » se promit Allemagne, rouge de colère.

Hongrie était en tête de la poursuite, encore une fois. Martelant le sol, elle appelait les trois enfants avec autorité, et s'énervait de ne recevoir que des cris et des rires en retour. Elle était sur le point de les rattraper lorsque l'allée déboucha sur une aire plus large et découverte du parc. Là, Hongrie s'arrêta, décontenancée. Et lorsque les autres nations arrivèrent derrière elle, elles n'osèrent pas le lui reprocher.

C'était une large aire de jeu comme les nations n'en avaient jamais vu. Il y avait de tout, balançoire, toboggan, pont de singe, échelle de corde, cage à écureuil, mais tout était… Artistique. C'était le mot. Les formes et les couleurs et la formation des jeux, tout semblait sorti d'un rêve de Picasso ou de Dali. Et le pire, c'était que tout était en mouvement. Non pas parce que les jeux bougeaient d'eux-mêmes, mais parce que l'aire était bondée. Wy, Sealand et Ladonia avaient rejoint nombre d'autres micro-nations qui s'en donnaient à cœur-joie. Non seulement de jeunes micronations non-reconnues, mais aussi d'autres plus populaires. Italie poussa un cri de surprise en repérant Seborga perché sur le toit d'un château en bois multicolore. « Oh, ça a l'air amusant ! » remarqua-t-il, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Mais que font-ils tous là ? » s'étonna Autriche, à bout de souffle après la course-poursuite.

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux et eut un rire presque amer. « On s'est fait avoir. Ce sont des représentations, eux aussi, comme la grande Vienne. Ils font partie du paysage mental de Kugelmugel. » Un ''Ah !'' de compréhension passa dans le groupe des nations et France s'autorisa même à en rire.

\- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Ladonia riait autant. »

Ils se turent peu à peu. Italie fit un mouvement vers les jeux mais Allemagne le retint par le collet en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer.

\- Cela dit, on n'est pas plus avancés, » fit remarquer Hongrie. « Kugelmugel refuse de nous laisser entrer dans le centre de sa psyché.

\- Eh bien, il suffit de trouver un autre moyen que la grande porte ! » fit France en haussant les épaules. « Angleterre, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? C'est toi le champion en magie, ici.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas psychologue, » grommela Angleterre. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'explorer la psyché des gens et même si c'était le cas, chaque psyché est unique et malléable. Même en explorant, on risque de mettre des heures à trouver une solution.

\- Pourquoi on ne leur poserait pas la question à eux, alors ? » s'enquit Italie et pointant du doigt l'aire de jeu. « Ils vivent ici, ils doivent s'y connaître, non ?

\- Ce ne sont que des représentations, je doute qu'ils quittent beaucoup cette partie de la psyché, » soupira Angleterre.

\- Et alors, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! » affirma Italie. Et comme Allemagne ne le retenait plus, il s'avança tranquillement au milieu de l'aire de jeu en regardant autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un à aborder, balançant les bras comme le grand enfant qu'il était.

\- Le suivons-nous ? » fit Autriche.

\- Pourquoi pas ? » acquiesça Allemagne. « Croyez-le ou non, mais il arrive que ses idées marchent. » Personne ne le contesta et ils se mirent à suivre Italie qui vagabondait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Des yeux curieux et amusés les épiaient entre les cordes et les pans de bois. Italie semblait indécis, n'osant interrompre les autres dans leurs jeux. Ils suivirent le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, jusqu'à une partie qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué en arrivant.

L'aire de jeu s'ouvrait sur un petit sentier dallé de pierres grises et délimité par des barrières en métal. Ce sentier montait en pente douce jusqu'à une sorte de lointain bâtiment entièrement fait en verre. Avec une bonne vue, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs longues silhouettes évoluer à l'intérieur. L'entrée était barrée par un cordon rouge et, de chaque côté, était posé une statue de pierre blanche. Autriche et Hongrie eurent un moment de surprise en reconnaissant leurs propres traits dans les deux visages de pierre.

Italie, intrigué, voulu poursuivre sa route en empruntant le sentier mais lorsqu'il voulut enjamber le mince cordon rouge, quelque chose le repoussa, comme s'il essayait d'enfoncer son pied dans un gros oreiller. Il essaya à nouveau, confus. « Je n'arrive pas à passer ! » s'écria-t-il, perturbé, à l'intention des autres nations. Allemagne essaya à son tour, dubitatif, mais fut arrêté de la même façon.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer, c'est la maison des grands, » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Ladonia les salua, les mains dans les poches, toujours aussi radieux.


	12. La fleur

Le silence était complet dans la chambre. Prusse s'était allongé sur le lit des deux frères, les mains derrière la tête. Sealand était assis par terre, au pied du lit, Wy était adossée au mur. Quant à Ladonia, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place aux côtés de Kugelmugel. Les premières minutes, personne ne quittait l'artiste du regard, attentif au moindre de ses geste, à chacune de ses mimiques. Mais après quelques temps sans qu'il ne se passe rien, la tension s'était quelque peu relâchée. Ils attendaient, maintenant, plus qu'ils ne surveillaient le jeune garçon.

Ladonia regardait le tableau que son ami peignait, pour se distraire. C'était un décor presque surréaliste, avec des fleurs rouges et des nuages de sable et des boites noires qui fondaient comme de la glace. Une queue de renard dépassait de la vase sombre. Puis une fleur saigna et une main difforme sortit de son cœur pour essayer d'attraper les poils roux. Ladonia eut un frisson et dut détourner le regard un instant. Avec Kugelmugel, l'art était pour le moins intense.

\- Combien de temps ils vont mettre, à votre avis ? » fit Sealand, brisant le silence.

\- Aucune idée. » Ladonia regarda ses mains se fermer. « Mais ils ont intérêt à faire vite.

\- Du calme, Lad. Tout ira bien, » assura Prusse. « Mon awesome petit frère est avec eux, il ne les laissera pas se planter.

\- J'aimerai savoir à quoi ça ressemble dans sa tête.

\- Moi, j'aimerai surtout pouvoir lui parler, » avoua Wy. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi se faire… » Elle hésita un peu. « Infecter par un démon l'empêche de discuter.

\- Je crois qu'il peut mais il a peur de nous, » fit Ladonia. « Il avait l'air terrifié, tout à l'heure.

\- Et si on lui faisait ''le test'' ? » Proposa Sealand.

Wy et Ladonia le regardèrent de travers mais Prusse parut intrigué. « De quel test vous parlez ?

\- C'est rien, Sealand est stupide, comme d'habitude, » fit Wy sous les protestations du petit blond.

\- Le test, c'est un truc de micronation, » grommela Ladonia.

\- Donc vous n'allez pas l'expliquer au awesome Prusse ? »

Les trois enfants gloussèrent d'un air un peu sombre. « L'idée c'est d'appeler l'un d'entre nous par son prénom et de voir sa réaction.

\- Ah oui ! » s'écria Prusse. « Parce que vous ne supportez pas ça ! » Il s'interrompit un instant et parut réfléchir. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous énerve à ce point, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais compris.

\- Ca ne t'énerve jamais que l'on t'appelle Gilbert ?

\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai eu trois tonnes de noms, » admit-il avec un petit sourire presque nostalgique. « Ordre des chevaliers teutoniques, empire prussien, RDA… Gilbert, c'est juste un nom de plus.

\- Ah… Ben, nous, c'est pas pareil.

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop grave quand c'est Pappa et Äiti qui nous appellent par nos prénoms, » nuança Sealand.

\- Mais à part ça, on n'a pas vraiment d'identité de nation, » fit Ladonia. « On n'est pas reconnus comme de vrai nations. Enfin, à part Wy, » ajouta-t-il en voyant la petite fille ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une objection. Elle lâcha un petit « merci » avant qu'il ne poursuive : « Nos noms, c'est un peu tout ce qu'on a pour exister. Du coup, si on n'a pas de réaction quand on nous appelle par nos noms humains, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème. Mais ça c'est un test que l'on fait pour savoir SI il y a un problème, » lança-t-il d'une voix acide en direction de Sealand. « Pas quand on sait déjà qu'il y en a un !

\- Mais non mais t'as rien compris ! » répondit le blondinet. « Peut-être que ça le ferait réagir au moins un peu !

\- Eh, il n'a pas tort ! Ça ne coute rien d'essayer ! » fit Prusse depuis son lit.

Wy ne dit rien mais Ladonia leva un sourcil. En effet, s'il pouvait amener Kugelmugel à réagir, cela signifierait que son état n'était pas aussi désespéré qu'il en avait l'air. Le petit rouquin se tourna vers l'artiste et hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Léopold ? »

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle, mais Kugelmugel n'eut aucune réaction. Du moins pas immédiatement. Seul Ladonia, placé comme il l'était, put voir son pinceau laisser en plan une de ses boites noires qui dégoulinait pour peindre une fleur rouge, plus grosse et plus sombre que les autres. Intrigué, Ladonia répéta le prénom plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite, sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. Kugelmugel ne faisait pas mine d'avoir la moindre expression, mais la fleur grossissait à chaque mot. « Les gars, venez voir, » souffla Ladonia.

Wy et Sealand approchèrent, suivis de Prusse. Ils mirent quelques minutes à comprendre, quelques minutes qui suffirent à la fleur pour manger une bonne moitié de la toile. « Tu crois qu'il essaye de nous parler à travers sa peinture ?

\- Duh, bien sûr, Sealand ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire mais il a réagi ! » fit Wy en dissimulant difficilement son sourire.

\- Kugel, on est là. Comment tu te sens ? » tenta Ladonia. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, Kugelmugel ne réagit vraiment pas. Son pinceau laissa tomber la fleur et alla retoucher un nuage en arrière-plan. Les micro-nations eurent une moue déçue.

\- On dirait qu'il ne réagit qu'à son nom, » constata Wy. « Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui parler. »

Mais c'était compter sans l'enthousiasme de Sealand. Le petit garçon eut soudain une idée, la meilleure idée de tous les temps. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fila chercher un autre pinceau. Lorsqu'il le ramena, triomphant, à la chambre, Ladonia comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête. « Donne, je vais le faire ! » ordonna-t-il à son frère qui voulut protester mais finit par lui céder l'instrument.

Ladonia réfléchit. La fleur rouge s'étendait sur la toile, ronde et gonflée, sanglante, sombre. Son cœur était complètement noir, comme s'il était pourri. Le petit rouquin hésitait mais il devait essayer. Il savait à peine ce qu'il faisait, il ne réfléchissait pas. Il choisit, sur la palette, un bleu clair et doux, presque vert, comme l'eau d'une source au milieu des sous-bois. Et délicatement, il retraça les contours de la fleur.

Kugelmugel en sursauta presque. Le bleu délicat se mêlait au rouge, mais ne s'imposait pas. Une discrète ligne mauve se formait au bord des pétales, un excès de peinture qui formerait une croûte en séchant. L'enfant regardait cette étrange ligne qui entourait son dessin, immobile, le regard inquiet, comme attendant une inévitable catastrophe. Prusse et les trois autres micronations retinrent leur souffle.

Puis Kugelmugel se tourna vers sa palette. Son pinceau se suspendit au-dessus du rouge en tremblant un peu. Kugelmugel hésita. Et finalement, il essuya son pinceau sur le bord. Et enfin, d'une main délicate, il retoucha le mauve qui vint lécher le rouge sanglant et humide.


	13. Le guide

\- La maison des grands ?

\- C’est ce que j’ai dit. »

Ladonia les regardait du haut de son ridicule 1m30, avec le grand sourire de celui qui se retient à peine de vous révéler le contenu de vos cadeaux de Noël. Les nations le regardaient, un peu incertains. France fit remarquer à mi-voix qu’il avait maintenant des tâches de peinture bleue dans les cheveux, en petites gouttelettes. Angleterre, Allemagne et Autriche lui jetèrent un regard désabusé. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire que la petite représentation mentale ait joué avec de la peinture bleue ?

Ladonia, s’il avait entendu, ne réagit pas à la remarque. Il les regardait tous avec son grand sourire qui, honnêtement, mettait Angleterre très mal à l’aise. Le petit roux avait l’air de savoir quelque chose et d’attendre leur réaction lorsqu’ils le découvriraient.

\- Italie, » souffla Allemagne, « Tu n’avais pas quelques questions à poser, tout à l’heure ?

\- Hum ? Oh !! » Italie bondit légèrement en avant, récoltant un regard presque amusé du grand blond. Il avait le temps de concentration d’un moineau. « Oui, euh, Ladonia ? Je peux t’appeler Ladonia, hein ? » Ladonia hocha la tête. « Bon, alors, c’est quoi la maison des grands ?

\- Quoi, non, Italie, ce n’était pas…

\- Oh, je sais pas, on peut pas y monter. » Ladonia haussa les épaules et leva le nez vers le lointain bâtiment de verre. « On les entend, des fois, c’est tout. Même Kugelmugel n’y monte pas. »

 _Ils les entendent avec ce bruit dans le terrain de jeu ?_ pensa Autriche pendant qu’Italie enchaînait : « Oh, vous avez un Kugelmugel ici ?

\- Bah, ce serait bizarre qu’on n’en ait pas, non ?

\- Tu sais où il est ? »

Ladonia marqua une hésitation, son sourire se crispa un peu. « Chez lui, bien sûr.

\- Tu veux dire le centre de la psyché ? La sphère où nous essayons d’entrer ? » intervint Angleterre.

Ladonia ne dit rien. Son regard plongea dans celui d’Angleterre, et ce fut comme ouvrir une fenêtre en plein hiver. Son sourire se dissipa pour ne laisser qu’une fine ligne au bas de son visage. L’ancien empire tâcha de soutenir son regard, refusant de se laisser intimider par un gosse, mais ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Ladonia savait quelque chose, il en était sûr.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à Kugel ? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment hostile, mais suspicieux, prudent, intelligent.

\- Nous n’avons rien fait, nous essayons de l’aider, » répondit Allemagne à sa place.

\- Un démon l’a infecté, on essaie juste de le trouver et de le mettre hors d’état de nuire, » ajouta Angleterre. « Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

Ladonia le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Angleterre s’aperçut soudain qu’il était juste devant lui et se demanda quand le petit garçon s’était autant approché. « Vous n’êtes pas d’ici, comme lui. Comment je sais que vous n’êtes pas de son côté ?

\- Au démon ? » fit Angleterre, mais avant qu’il ne puisse poursuivre, Hongrie prit la parole. 

\- C’est peut-être difficile à croire pour toi mais nous connaissons Kugelmugel, » dit-elle doucement. « Nous voulons l’aider à redevenir lui-même et si tu sais quelque chose qui peut nous aider, il faut que tu nous le dises. Est-ce que tu connais un moyen d’entrer dans le centre de la psyché ? »

Ladonia se tourna vers elle et son regard parut s’adoucir. « Oui.

\- … Est-ce que tu peux nous le dire ?

\- Oui, je peux. » Une étincelle amusée brûlait dans ses yeux et Hongrie soupira.

\- Qu’est-ce tu veux, en échange ?

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, surtout à toi, » ajouta Ladonia en se tournant vers Angleterre qui haussa un sourcil confus devant cette discrimination injustifiée. « Si vous allez dans le centre de la psyché, je viens et je m’assure que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises. Ça marche ?

\- Hein, mais…

\- Ça marche, » conclut Hongrie, coupant la parole d’Angleterre qui s’énerva.

\- Ah non, nous sommes déjà trop nombreux, on ne va pas en plus prendre un gamin avec nous ! »

Ladonia jeta un regard dédaigneux à Angleterre. « Toi, tu pues et t’es lourd, t’es obligé de venir ? »

Angleterre s’étrangla d’indignation au point de ne pas réussir à répondre. France éclata de rire, s’attirant un regard furieux de l’Anglais. « Mais c’est qu’il a du répondant ! » Ladonia haussa les épaules et s’éloigna en leur faisant signe de le suivre, un sourire mutin de retour sur son visage. Les nations lui emboitèrent le pas rapidement. Angleterre fulminait à la queue de la marche et France se sentait presque mal pour lui. Il y avait un temps où l’Anglais était très doué avec les enfants, il se demanda où il avait perdu cela. Sûrement dans la mer. Avec son thé. « Il n’a pas l’air de beaucoup t’aimer, » fit-il discrètement remarquer, et Angleterre regarda ailleurs.

\- Il doit sentir ma magie, » expliqua-t-il vaguement.

Juste devant eux, Italie sautillait devant Allemagne, tout joyeux. « Capitaine, ma mission d’information a porté ses fruits !

\- Oui, oui, bon travail, Italie.

\- Ve ! »

Et enfin, Hongrie et Autriche suivaient Ladonia de près. Ou plutôt, Hongrie traînait Autriche, déjà épuisé malgré le fait qu’ils n’avaient techniquement pas de corps dans ce monde. Aussi ce fut la jeune femme qui remarqua la première la direction dans laquelle Ladonia les entraînait. « Nous avons déjà essayé de passer par là.

\- Je sais, je vous ai vus, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un passage secret que nous avons raté ?

\- Non, on va passer par la porte, » dit Ladonia. « Si vous n’arriviez pas à passer, c’est parce que vous n’aviez pas le droit. Moi je peux parce que… » Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, et secoua la tête. « Moi, je peux. Donc si vous me suivez, vous devriez pouvoir entrer. »

Et effectivement, au bout de seulement quelques minutes à suivre la paroi arrondie de la sphère, une petite porte apparut à leurs regards, découpée à même le mur. Ladonia la poussa sans hésitation et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre à l’intérieur.

- Essayez de ne pas faire bruit, » conseilla Angleterre en entrant en dernier. « On ne sait pas où se trouve… wow. »

C’était certes le mot pour qualifier le centre de la psyché de Kugelmugel. Si la sphère avait paru grande vue de l’extérieur, elle paraissait immense, vue de l’intérieur. Les nations et Ladonia se retrouvaient dans une grande pièce sans le moindre mur droit, tapissée de bois. Des couloirs s’ouvraient dans trois directions différentes, pleins d’arches et d’embranchements dont on ne pouvait pas voir le bout. Et chaque centimètre carré de mur était occupé par un tableau ou une œuvre murale, créant une gigantesque mosaïque colorée dans laquelle le groupe évoluait avec l’impression désagréable de violer l’intimité de la micronation. Seul Ladonia ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé. Il prit une grande inspiration en avançant dans la pièce, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres comme s’il respirait le vent iodé de la côte.

- Au fait, essayez de ne toucher à… » Il y eut un bruit très bref, quelque chose qui ressemblait au sifflement d’une cocotte-minute et le petit roux se retourna aussitôt, l’air inquiet. « Bon, qui vient de toucher à quelque chose ? » dit-il.

Allemagne regarda immédiatement Italie, mais ce dernier était toujours à côté de lui et, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, ne s’était même pas approché du mur. Angleterre était à sa gauche, et bien qu’il fût dangereusement proche des peintures, France semblait avoir gardé ses mains pour lui, pour une fois. Ne restait que…

\- Où sont Autriche et Hongrie ? » demanda Italie.

Les nations tournèrent la tête de tous les côtés, mais impossible de retrouver le couple manquant. Ladonia fit la grimace. « Est-ce que quelqu’un a vu ce qu’ils ont touché ? Ils étaient où ?

\- Là, à droite ! » indiqua vaguement Italie qui les avait vus du coin de l’œil en entrant. Ladonia marcha vers le mur qu’il indiquait et examina les tableaux, un à un, les doigts croisés de chaque côtés de son visage. Les nations se regardèrent, un peu perdues et inquiètes.

\- Trouvés ! » s’exclama soudain l’enfant, il se retourna vers le reste du groupe avec un petit sourire. « Vous bougez pas, vous touchez à rien, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de poser des questions. Il plaqua une main sur le tableau qu’il examinait et disparut instantanément.


	14. Le souvenir

Il avait vu les crayons de couleur sur le bois clair, et en une seconde, la seule chose qui le reliait à la réalité était la sensation de la main d'Elizaveta dans la sienne. Puis elle vit les crayons à son tour, et plus rien de ne les retint.

 _L'enfant était seul. Il dessinait sur du papier de construction, à plat ventre sur le plancher_. Il semblait jeune. _Trop jeune_. Plus jeune qu'Autriche ait jamais vu un enfant-nation. _Et il pleurait, tout en dessinant, et la lumière du soleil qui tombait de la fenêtre, au-dessus de lui, enflammait les larmes sur le papier. Il avait mal. Il mourait de faim. Il était trop jeune pour prendre soin de lui-même. Mais il était seul. Tout seul dans sa maison minuscule et déserte._

Edwin était parti. _Qui est Edwin ?_ se demanda Autriche. _Il était parti. Avec des étrangers en bleu marine. Il n'était pas revenu. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il était tout seul. Il avait faim._ Depuis un mois, il avait faim, mais il n'avait rien à manger. _Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était trop dur._ Et il ne savait pas ce qu'était la mort. _Alors il dessinait. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, et qu'au moins, quand il dessinait, il oubliait qu'il avait faim._

 _L'art, c'était tout ce qui importait._ L'art lui permettait de survivre, alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an. _L'art, c'était vivre. L'art, c'était grandir. L'art, c'était l'indépendance._ Il avait cinq ans. Et Edwin était là. _Il dessinait dehors. Mais personne n'était venu voir son œuvre. Indépendant, oui. Mais toujours seul._

_Il regardait Autriche. Autriche ne le voyait pas. Autriche regardait Vienne. Vienne était grande et vieille. Lui, il était petit. Et seul. Il dessinait, les genoux dans l'herbe. Il n'avait pas de beaux vêtements à montrer._

_Les beaux vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés après qu'on l'ait regardé. On l'avait vu, et soudain il était aimable. Autriche l'avait mis dans un jardin pour qu'on le voie._ Il habitait avec lui, maintenant. _Il avait reçu des jolis vêtements et un nom dont il ne voulait pas._ Le nom, pas les vêtements. _La mode, c'est de l'art aussi._

 _Leopold, vient._ Il n'aimait pas le nom. _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._ Peu importe, mais dépêche-toi. _Il n'aimait pas le nom. Mais ce n'était pas important, il n'était plus aussi seul. On l'aimait. Un peu. On le regardait dessiner, aux pieds d'Autriche. Il y avait Hongrie, aussi. Et des enfants de son âge. Ils étaient si nombreux, si grands, si forts par rapport à lui. Mais ils ne le blessaient pas._

Hongrie sursauta. _Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait._ Ne me lâchez pas. _Mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant._ Venez. _Il les aimait aussi. Il faisait de l'art. Il n'avait pas faim. Cela lui était égal de ne plus grandir. Tant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Tant qu'il n'avait pas mal._

Autriche s'écroula, les quatre fers en l'air, au beau milieu de la pièce. Hongrie resta sur ses jambes. Mais elle tremblait et se frottait les yeux. Ladonia était essoufflé, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux. « Dis donc, je pensais pas que vous alliez aller si loin, si vite. »

Les autres se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiets, prononçant leurs noms juste pour avoir droit à un regard. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Feliciano, au bord des larmes, et Elizaveta le rassura avec un petit sourire forcé.

\- Tout va bien Italie, c'était juste… » Elle chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle et Autriche venaient de vivre. Un souvenir, mais plus que ça. Comme plusieurs souvenirs à la fois.

\- Voilà, maintenant touchez plus aux murs, vous voulez bien ? » lança Ladonia.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? » demanda Angleterre, un sourcil levé.

\- Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous le dire, » dit tranquillement le petit rouquin. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait décrire.

On continua de lui poser des questions, mais il refusa de répondre, et lorsqu'Autriche fut capable de tenir sur ses pieds, les nations et leur guide purent enfin s'aventurer dans les méandres du centre de la psyché de Kugelmugel. Et cette fois ils firent bien attention à ne pas toucher les murs.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, prenant un peu au hasard les couloirs qui se présentaient à eux. « On cherche le démon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Italie, c'est ça, » soupira Angleterre. Ils suivaient toujours Ladonia, mais le rouquin ne disait plus rien. « Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ?

\- Non. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, » répondit tranquillement le jeune garçon.

Angleterre aurait voulu s'énerver, aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui demander pourquoi il était venu dans ce cas. Mais il était épuisé, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans le paysage mental de Kugelmugel et il commençait à en avoir assez. Il voulait juste trouver cette saleté de démon, en finir avec lui et oublier toute cette histoire. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et de continuer de marcher. France vint lui presser la main et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il apprécia le contact réconfortant du Français.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, encore et encore, et les couloirs du centre de la psyché étaient vides, silencieux. Puis soudain, après ce qui aurait pu aussi bien être une heure qu'une semaine, Ladonia sursauta à un tournant et recula précipitamment, se cognant au passage dans tous ceux qui le précédaient et renversant tout le monde sur le plancher.

\- _What on Earth_ … » commença Angleterre, mais Ladonia siffla entre ses dents qu'ils devaient tous se taire. Hongrie, comprenant ce qui se passait, se glissa sans bruit jusqu'au coin de mur et jeta un œil derrière.

Le couloir débouchait sur une salle ronde, un peu comme celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il y avait moins de tableaux et de grandes fenêtres s'étalaient sur les murs. De grandes fenêtres fermées par une barricade. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un gros coffre en bois blanc. Et debout sur le coffre se tenait un homme armé d'un marteau de construction. Il ressemblait à Kugelmugel, mais en même temps ne lui ressemblait pas. L'homme avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux mauves, mais il était vieux et vêtu de noir. Il avait des yeux attentifs, mais fatigués, et des mains usées, pleines de couleurs.

Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce, auquel le premier ne prêtait pas attention. Agenouillé dans un coin de la pièce, il avait les poings liés, et un bâillon dans la bouche. Celui-là ressemblait plus encore à Kugelmugel, mais un Kugelmugel grandi, puissant, dans la fleur de l'âge adulte. Du moins, en aurait-il été ainsi s'il n'était pas ligoté.

« Où est le démon ? Vous le voyez ? » demanda Angleterre. Les nations, une à une, s'étaient rapprochées à leur tour pour voir derrière le coin de mur et contemplaient la scène.

Et ce n'était pas tant qu'on « voyait » le démon, c'était qu'on le devinait. Une sorte de forme incolore, brumeuse, sinueuse, insidieuse, qui tournait au hasard dans la pièce, tenace, agressive, et sur laquelle l'homme au coffre concentrait toute son attention, semblant défendre sur sa vie le précieux objet. Le démon n'était pas réellement effrayant, c'était là toute son horreur. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans le ballet des circonvolutions de son être. Le voir, c'était comme prendre l'avion et approcher les nuages. On avait envie d'y toucher, même en sachant que ce n'était pas possible et que ce serait certainement plus désagréable qu'autre chose.

Angleterre fit signe aux autres de se reculer, de se mettre hors de vue. Les nations firent quelques pas en arrière dans le couloir. « Nous y voilà, » murmura-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le put. « C'est un être très dangereux, alors laissez-moi me charger de son cas, entendu ?

\- Comment tu vas faire ? » souffla Italie.

\- Un peu de magie et il sera banni de la psyché de Kugelmugel, » assura Angleterre. « Si j'arrive à le prendre par surprise, ce sera réglé en moins d'une seconde.

\- Et s'il te voit ? » envisagea Hongrie.

\- Il faudra le battre. »


	15. La crise

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment. Il était tard. Les enfants fatiguaient dans leur chambre. Sealand s’était déjà endormi, par terre, la tête contre le matelas. Wy et Ladonia somnolaient aussi, mais le rouquin s’efforçait de continuer à peindre avec Kugelmugel. Finlande leur avait apporté de la quiche pour le diner, parce qu’ils refusaient catégoriquement de quitter la chambre aussi longtemps. Prusse était descendu se chercher une bière et leur avait rapporté du jus de fruit. Maintenant, il jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone portable.

Kugelmugel bailla, et tous les autres l’imitèrent presque aussitôt. Mais lui et Ladonia continuaient à peindre.

Le rouquin n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était la fatigue ou le fait d’y avoir passé plusieurs heures, mais il avait la sensation de comprendre peu à peu la logique dans les formes que traçait son meilleur ami, et d’être compris de lui. Il n’aurait pas pu l’expliquer, mais il sentait l’espoir, le désespoir, la peur et le soulagement dans les couleurs et les symboles. _Reste avec moi, mais fait attention_ , disaient-ils. _Je sais, ne t’inquiète pas, tout ira bien_ , répondait Ladonia par-dessus. Et la peinture lui souriait.

Kugelmugel bailla encore et fit mine de poser son pinceau.

« Ah, non ! Il ne faut pas dormir ! » dit Ladonia d’une voix qu’il voulut autoritaire, mais qui sonna presque comme un soupir. C’était Angleterre qui avait dit quelque chose comme ça, que ça empirerait la situation. « Hein ? » Il se tourna vers Prusse pour qu’il confirme, mais l’ancien empire se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- J’imagine, oui. »

Kugelmugel bailla une troisième fois et voulut s’allonger, mais Ladonia lui prit la main, arrachant un gémissement grincheux à l’enfant possédé. « Non, non, restes ! Attend, regarde. » Il prit son pinceau et des étoiles orange jaillirent sur la toile. _Non, danger, il ne faut pas_.

Kugelmugel se redressa et reprit son pinceau pour repasser les étoiles à la peinture grise. _Je m’en moque. Fatigué_ , ajoutait la lune terne au bas de la toile.

 _Dangereux_ , insista Ladonia. Puis des couleurs plus douces. _Je suis là, alors s’il-te-plaît_  ?

Il continua aussi longtemps qu’il put, agaçant son ami du bout du pinceau, tachant de le garder éveillé tout en ignorant ses propres paupières qui s’alourdissaient de plus en plus. Le temps passait et il priait le dieu d’internet pour que les autres finissent vite, qu’ils puissent tous les deux aller dormir, que toute cette histoire soit derrière eux, que tout revienne à la normal.

Les mouvements de Kugelmugel ralentissaient, et Ladonia s’alarma, essayant de repousser le moment inévitable où il finirait par se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il s’aperçut bientôt que Kugel n’était pas seulement plus lent, sa main tremblait en tenant le pinceau.

Ladonia lâcha la toile des yeux et regarda le visage de son ami. Il y avait une larme sur sa joue, et le rouquin se demanda un instant ce que cela voulait dire avant de réaliser que c’était une vraie larme. Kugelmugel pleurait. « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives, Kugelmugel ? » _Qu’est-ce que tu as ?_

\- Il y a un problème ? » demanda Wy, réveillée en sursaut.

_J’ai mal à l’intérieur._

_Où ça ? La tête ?_

_Ma gorge, mes poumons. Mes tripes._

\- Ladonia, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Prusse de l’autre côté de la pièce.

\- Il a mal, » dit laconiquement Ladonia en essayant de trouver une solution.

Kugelmugel ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le pinceau tomba par terre et ses mains tachées se plaquèrent sur son visage inondé. Il se mit à trembler, les lèvres pincées. Ladonia, par réflexe, posa une main sur son épaule. Au lieu de le repousser, Kugelmugel s’appuya contre lui, enfouit son visage dans sa chemise et laissa sortir les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps.

Sealand se réveilla, Prusse se leva. Ladonia passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kugelmugel et essaya de le calmer en lui frottant le dos.

\- Il a besoin de quelque chose ? Al’ doit avoir de l’aspirine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a, ça ne ressemble pas à… »

Kugelmugel hurla dans le tissu de sa chemise, le repoussa et à la place essaya de s’enterrer dans le matelas. Ladonia paniqua et essaya de le rassurer, disant son nom pour le faire réagir. Mais Kugelmugel semblait complètement parti, et hurlait trop fort pour l’entendre. Ses muscles se tendaient dans le vide, son dos se courbait, il cassait sa voix contre le lit. Et Ladonia répétait « Kugel ! Kugel ! », le regard plein d’effroi.

Les réflexes militaires de Prusse se déclenchèrent. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas droit au calmant, mais une crise était une crise. « Dehors, sortez, les gosses, aller, vite ! » Sealand trébucha hors de la pièce, Wy sortit au galop. Ladonia essaya de rester mais se fit jeter dehors. Par la porte ouverte, les cris alertaient les autres invités et Amérique qui était perplexe devant tout ce ramdam.

Prusse n’en avait cure, il attrapa la micronation par les épaules et le retourna face à lui. L’enfant aux cheveux blancs se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il ne contrôlait visiblement pas son corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots. Les cris lui perçaient les tympans.

\- Reprend-toi ! » hurla Prusse, plus fort que lui, de manière à être entendu. « Tu m’écoutes ? Regarde-moi, soldat ! » Ses mains pâle se plaquèrent sur les joues du garçon. « Respire, ouvre les yeux, tu es avec moi ! »

Il entendit quelqu’un lui poser une question depuis le cadre de la porte, mais il n’écoutait pas. Sa main gauche glissa vers la poitrine de Kugelmugel et pressa doucement. « Tu sens ça ? Aller, on respire ! »

Kugelmugel n’écoutait pas, mais il sentait la main qui lui pressait le diaphragme, et doucement ses sanglots se calmèrent pour essayer de suivre le rythme. Prusse le félicitait derrière les cris qui mouraient dans l’air. « Je suis fier de toi, soldat. Aller, regarde-moi. Regarde où tu es. »

Et, plongeant la tête la première dans le regard rouge de l’ex-nation, Kugelmugel ouvrit les yeux.


	16. Le combat

Angleterre se mit au travail, ignorant les remarques et les questions qui bourdonnaient autour de lui, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un fasse remarquer aux autres qu’il fallait se taire, sinon le démon risquait de les entendre.

Il n’avait pas son matériel magique, à l’intérieur de la psyché. Pas de craie ou de sel, pas d’athamé, pas de baguette. Il avait le plus important, bien sûr : son pouvoir et sa volonté. Il pouvait s’en tenir au strict minimum, mais il devait admettre qu’il avait toujours préféré pouvoir tenir quelque chose pour se rassurer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra, bloquant toute perturbation extérieure, puis se mit à incanter. Le plus difficile serait de se rapprocher suffisamment du démon sans se faire remarquer, mais il avait besoin de le voir pour visualiser clairement le sort. Pour bannir une présence, il fallait d’abord avoir conscience de la présence, et la forme du démon le rendait relativement difficile à appréhender. Angleterre projeta rapidement une illusion d’invisibilité autour de lui, doublée d’une barrière de protection. S’il se faisait remarquer, au moins ne serait-il pas complètement vulnérable. L’important était de rester concentré.

Il sut que son sort marchait lorsqu’il fit quelque pas et qu’aucune des autres nations ne fit attention à lui. Ils chuchotaient entre eux des plans de secours. Ce n’était pas tant un sort d’invisibilité qu’un sort de discrétion. Il s’assura de rester calme et de garder son sort en tête, puis fit encore quelques pas et tourna à l’angle du couloir.

Il marchait lentement, d’un air naturel, gardant son bouclier à l’esprit. Le démon tournait toujours autour de l’homme au marteau, presque sans but, comme un poisson tournerait dans un aquarium. Peut-être attendait-il simplement une ouverture. L’homme, debout sur son coffre, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Qu’y avait-il de si précieux dans ce coffre pour que le démon le convoite, et pour que l’homme s’acharne tant à le garder ? Non, non, il devait se concentrer, réussir au moins à arriver là où il pourrait viser sans problème.

Il choisit de s’arrêter à l’orée du couloir. Il hésitait. Serait-il capable de jeter son sort assez rapidement, ou devait-il tâcher de garder son sort d’illusion ? Préférant remédier au problème de façon définitive, il préférait quelque chose de construit plutôt qu’un bannissement à la va-vite, mais il n’avait aucune garanti que le démon ne sentirait pas sa présence à l’instant même où il laisserait tomber son illusion.

Dans son hésitation, l’illusion vacilla, et l’espace d’un instant, il croisa le regard de l’homme au marteau. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, surpris de ne le remarquer que maintenant et inquiet de la présence de cet étranger. Angleterre renforça le sort tant bien que mal, se dissimulant à nouveau. Mais l’homme avait maintenant conscience de sa présence. Il reporta son attention sur le démon mais se mit à lui jeter de fréquents regards. Ce n’était qu’une question de seconde avant que son comportement ne mette la puce à l’oreille du démon.

Bien, il semblait qu’il n’ait pas le choix. Quelque chose de rapide et d’efficace. Angleterre reporta à son tour son attention sur la forme sombre et vaporeuse qui errait dans la pièce d’un air menaçant. Il attendit qu’il se place dans un angle adéquat, observant ses allées et venues.

Puis il rompit l’illusion, leva les mains devant lui et hurla de toutes ses forces. «  _EXI_  ! »

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de ses doigts, bien plus puissant que tout ce qu’il avait pu manifester sur le plan physique – oui, la psyché avait tendance à faire ça. Toute la manœuvre n’avait peut-être pris que deux secondes, mais Angleterre eut un choc lorsque la créature esquiva paresseusement son attaque, l’air à peine surprise de sa présence. Elle serpenta vers lui, nageant dans l’air comme un crocodile de fumée noire. Au temps pour l’effet de surprise. Angleterre hurla à nouveau, aussi vite qu’il put. «  _EXI_  ! »

Le démon esquiva à nouveau, et Angleterre fut contraint de reculer devant la créature qui se coulait vers lui. Il évita le couloir étroit et préféra se glisser le long du mur, gardant le démon bien en vue.

-  _EXI ! VADE FORAS ! NON MANEAS ! NON REDEAS ! EXI ! EXI_! »

A chaque exclamation, un nouveau rayon jaillissait de ses paumes tendues, et chacun allait frapper un mur, ratant leur cible. Plus il en lançait, plus il fatiguait et perdait en précision, et plus le démon les esquivait facilement, dansant autour d’eux, le narguant en prenant tout son temps. Il lui fit même l’affront de l’acculer au mur avant de s’éloigner, semblant presque rire. Angleterre commençait à perdre patience.

Il observa le démon, cherchant à percevoir un point faible. Il lui sembla soudain qu’il ralentissait et il décida de saisir l’occasion, sans se rendre compte d’où le démon s’était placé.

\- _EXI_  ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau. Un nouveau rayon partit, et le démon s’écarta gracieusement, laissant l’attaque frapper le coffre derrière lui. Angleterre hoqueta, se rendant compte de son erreur.

L’homme au marteau, qui avait regardé le combat sans baisser sa garde une seule seconde, se retrouva projeté à terre et lâcha un cri de douleur. Le coffre trembla sous l’impact, puis continua à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Angleterre, les yeux écarquillés, les mains fébriles, tâchait de tout voir à la fois : le démon, l’homme, le coffre qui avait l’air d’un réacteur sur le point d’exploser.

Puis le couvercle se souleva d’un coup et une masse mauve et blanche fut projetée en l’air, si vite qu’Angleterre eut du mal à la suivre du regard. Le démon et l’homme au marteau se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la chose avant même qu’elle ne commence à retomber. Le démon fut le plus rapide, mais alors que ses circonvolutions sordides allaient atteindre leur but, un éclair roux se jeta en travers de son chemin.

Le nuage démoniaque l’engloutit involontairement, et la chose mauve et blanche poussa un cri d’horreur en retombant dans les bras de l’homme qui avait lâché son marteau et qui se précipita sans la moindre hésitation dans la direction d’un Angleterre éberlué. La chose blanche le regarda et la nation reconnu le visage terrifié de Kugelmugel – la représentation mentale de son Moi, tout du moins.

Le nuage recracha rageusement son prisonnier – Ladonia. Le garçon tomba à genoux et Kugelmugel lâcha un nouveau cri plaintif. Angleterre, du coin de l’œil, vit les autres nations se réunir dans le couloir. Prêts à intervenir, mais aussi une cible facile si le démon avait l’idée de les attaquer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils viennent, tous ? « Defenduntur, » murmura-t-il, levant un discret bouclier mental autour d’eux.

Bien heureusement, le démon ne sembla pas leur prêter attention. Les sinuosités sombres de son être parurent se tordre vivement de colère, roulant sur elles-mêmes comme une vase sombre agitée par la marée, avant de fondre sur Kugelmugel, que le vieil homme tenait encore dans ses bras. Angleterre saisit aussitôt l’occasion. «  _EXI_  ! » hurla-t-il, et cette fois, le rayon atteint sa cible trop empressée pour lui prêter attention.

Le démon fut projeté contre la barricade d’une baie vitrée qui se fissura sous l’impact avec un bruit très satisfaisant du point de vue d’Angleterre. Son sort ne semblait pas avoir été assez puissant néanmoins : le démon n’avais pas été banni sur le coup. Son corps était retenu par cette espèce de barrière qui entourait la psyché de Kugelmugel, et que la chose avait certainement mis en place elle-même pour contrer tout ce qui voudrait la chasser. Qu’importe. Il savait que la barrière mentale la plus puissante ne pouvait pas résister à un sort à répétition, surtout de la part d’un puissant sorcier comme lui – non mais.

Avant que le démon ne puisse se reprendre et attaquer, Angleterre répéta le sort et projeta à nouveau la créature contre la fenêtre, brisant un peu plus la barrière avec un bruit sonore qui effraya Kugelmugel au point de crier. Ladonia parvint à ramper vers eux pour rassurer son ami – non, le maître, le propriétaire de cette psyché. Angleterre ne prêta pas attention à ce que les deux enfants se disaient à l’oreille, rassemblant ses forces pour une nouvelle attaque. Le démon, groggy, semblait presque tituber dans l’air. Son cœur vaporeux se condensait, se concentrait, se solidifiait à chaque nouvelle collision avec le mur. Peut-être était-ce un autre effet du sort. Qu’importe.

Un troisième craquement retentit lorsque le démon fut touché une troisième fois et heurta la barricade.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla soudain Kugelmugel, en pleine crise de sanglots, au milieu des cris, des craquements, des appels.

Angleterre tâcha de ne pas lui prêter attention. Il sentait que la barrière était sur le point de se briser, son but à portée de main. Il s’apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, mais quelque chose retint son bras. Angleterre se secoua, tâchant de se libérer. La chose était légère mais tenace. Il se tourna vers elle, furieux.

Ladonia le regardait, suppliant, les poings serrés sur son avant-bras. « Tu lui fais mal ! 

\- C’est le but ! » rétorqua Angleterre en le repoussant.

A nouveau il essaya de viser le démon qui reprenait ses esprits de l’autre côté de la pièce. Sa cible disparut.

\- France, bouge ! » s’écria-t-il, enragé.

\- Angeleterre, arrête et regarde Kugelmugel ! » lui répondit France sur le même ton, bras écartés, comme s’il protégeait la créature.

\- Quoi ?! » lâcha Angleterre en faisant volte-face.

Kugelmugel pleurait, hystérique, le visage tordu de douleur, sur les genoux du vieil homme qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le démon, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Autriche et Hongrie – quand étaient-ils arrivés là ?! – tenaient les mains pâles de l’enfant, cherchant à le calmer. Allemagne lui parlait comme on parle à un soldat blessé, accroupi devant lui, avec Italie qui s’accrochait à sa nuque et regardait Angleterre d’un air effrayé.

Sa colère disparut comme l’eau dans un évier. Angleterre tâcha de s’entendre penser. Il ne s’était pas réellement rendu compte d’à quel point le niveau sonore était devenu insoutenable, pris dans son combat avec le démon. Il regarda France et leva sagement les mains. Elles tremblaient sous l’adrénaline qui fouettait encore ses artères. France toucha l’une de ses mains. Elle était brûlante. Il n’était pas calme, pas du tout.

Il s’obligea à regarder, à faire le point, tandis que France venait se ranger derrière lui, sa main fraîche l’empêchant de retomber dans la fureur du combat. Le démon avait eu le temps de se reprendre maintenant. Et plutôt que de les attaquer, il heurta le mur à nouveau. Puis, encore une fois. Et encore une fois. Il était pourtant capable de sentir où ils étaient, pourquoi se trompait-il de direction à chaque fois ?

 _Non, non_ , raisonna Angleterre, _ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut faire. Il a été frappé trois fois, il sait qu’il est trop faible pour se battre. Sa meilleure option est la fuite. Donc, il essaie de fuir cette psyché._

Mais, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas simplement tomber la barrière s’il voulait fuir, plutôt que de la briser ?

_Parce que ce n’est pas lui qui l’a mise en place !_

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux et se retourna l’espace d’une seconde vers Kugelmugel. Kugelmugel qui était tordu de douleur et qui hurlait à chaque fois que le démon heurtait la barricade.

La barrière n’était pas là pour empêcher les autres de rentrer. Elle n’était pas là pour éviter au démon d’être banni.

Elle était là pour l’empêcher de fuir.

Un coup plus fort que les autres perça la barricade et la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière. Kugelmugel hurla. Le corps sombre du démon se coula dans l’ouverture avec un sifflement satisfait. Il disparut sans laisser de traces.

\- Fuck, » jura Angleterre.

C’était de sa faute.


	17. Le réveil

Kugelmugel rouvrit les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, et les referma immédiatement, gémissant de douleur. Un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes.

Il se retourna dans le lit, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller, tachant vainement de retrouver le sommeil.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, » murmura une voix. « Ne réveille pas les autres. »

Surpris, il souleva avec peine ses paupières. Son regard tomba d'abord sur Ladonia, à moitié couché sur le lit, s'étant endormi à son chevet. En le voyant, il sentit une chaleur naître au fond de son cœur, une reconnaissance confuse et pataude et l'envie de prendre la main qui trainait près de lui, sur la couverture. Sealand et Wy dormaient par terre, sur le matelas, ayant peut-être oublié qu'il y avait un deuxième lit dans la pièce.

Assis sur une chaise, à côté de la porte, Autriche le regardait, un livre fermé sur les genoux. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Kugelmugel ?

\- Oui, je crois ? Je… » Kugelmugel fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Est-ce que je suis fou ?

\- Non. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un démon qui a pris le contrôle de ta psyché. »

Kugelmugel ne parvint pas à faire le moindre commentaire, trop stupéfait par l'explication qui lui paraissait étrangement sensée. « Et est-ce que je suis toujours… ?

\- Non. D'après Angleterre, tu ne crains plus rien.

\- C'est lui qui a chassé le… Enfin, le démon ?

\- Oui. »

Kugelmugel avait le sentiment confus de savoir ce qui s'était passé sans réellement s'en souvenir. Mais réfléchir accentuait son mal de tête et il grogna. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir un crayon et du papier, là, tout de suite.

\- Kugelmugel ? » La micronation leva les yeux. Autriche le regarda d'un air… Ni réellement inquiet ni tout à fait triste, mais quelque chose entre les deux. Une ride entre les yeux, les lèvres pincées, semblant chercher quoi dire. « Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Quand ton comportement s'est mis à changer ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- J'avais peur surtout, » lâcha Kugelmugel avant de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir. « J'avais envie de frapper tout le monde, et ça me faisait peur.

\- Angleterre a dit que le démon excitait les pulsions de conquête, chez les nations.

\- C'est ça, mais moi, j'avais peur parce que… Parce que… » Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Pas devant Autriche. Il y eut un long silence, l'un n'osant pas répondre, l'autre n'osant pas reprendre.

\- La dernière fois que tu as ressenti ce genre de pulsion, c'était le jour de ta fondation. Ton créateur, Edwin, a été arrêté et mis en prison et tu es resté enfermé dans ta maison, trop jeune pour savoir comment en sortir, » débita finalement Autriche. Kugelmugel n'osa pas lui demander comment il savait ça. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. « Donc, tu as voulu réprimer ce sentiment. Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es coupé de tout le monde ?

\- Je crois.

\- Tu as créé une barrière autour de ta psyché pour empêcher le démon de fuir. Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je… » Sa tête le lançait, il la mit entre ses mains. « Je devais avoir peur qu'il donne des envies de conquêtes aux autres ?

\- Juste une dernière chose, c'est très important. Te souviens-tu du moment où tu t'es évanoui ? »

Kugelmugel fouilla sa mémoire, en vain. « La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de mon tableau et… d'une douleur partout dans mon corps. Et après… Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Autriche ne posa plus de questions et Kugelmugel en fut reconnaissant, il avait seulement envie de retourner dormir. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux. Il se souvenait s'être sentit extrêmement seul et menacé sous l'emprise du démon. Autriche se leva de sa chaise, laissant son livre derrière lui, et vint s'asseoir délicatement à la tête du lit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Ladonia qui s'accrochait à la couverture dans son sommeil.

Quatre yeux mauves se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. C'était inhabituel chez les nations, tant de détails qui reliaient l'adulte et l'enfant. Les mêmes yeux, le même grain de beauté sur la joue, la même mèche de cheveux rebelles au-dessus de son front, le même besoin de sublimer leurs pensées, l'un par l'art, l'autre par la musique. Autriche était probablement ce qui s'apparentait à son géniteur, chez les humains. Certes, il ne s'était pas toujours comporté comme tel. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, Roderich lui prit la main et lui dit « Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf, Léopold. » Et pour la première fois, Léopold aima entendre son nom humain dans la bouche de Roderich. Sûrement pas au point de l'appeler Vater, mais assez pour y songer.

Les yeux mauves de Léopold papillonnèrent. Il était encore tôt et il n'avait que peu dormi. Alors Autriche fit quelque chose que Kugelmugel ne l'avait jamais vu faire, même si Hongrie lui en avait parfois parlé, en riant. Le regardant toujours attentivement, il se mit à fredonner doucement la Berceuse de Brahms. Kugelmugel finit par s'endormir, au bout de plusieurs minutes, apaisé par la douce mélodie et la voix de son père.

* * *

« Il ne se souvient de rien.

\- Evidemment, » soupira Angleterre. « Ce serait trop facile.

\- N'exagère pas, mon lapin. Avec ce que tu lui as mis comme sorts, rien ne dit qu'il n'a pas tout simplement été banni de la maison, » maintenait France, tâchant de rester optimiste – il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

\- Oh crois-moi, froggy, il est encore là et il s'est trouvé un nouvel hôte.

\- Nous connaissons les symptômes, pourtant, s'il se manifeste on le trouvera facilement, » raisonna Autriche.

\- Les symptômes sont différents, chaque personne réagit différemment au début. » Angleterre soupira. « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Avec un peu de chance, il aura atteint quelqu'un qui n'a pas trop l'esprit d'un conquérant… »

Dit l'ancien empire, dans une maison pleine de puissances mondiales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de l'arc de Kugelmugel et de cette fanfiction, pour le moment ! Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de cette fanfiction et j'ai l'intention de la réécrire plus tard, avec une vraie recherche dans le fond. Mais j'avais tout de même envie de la terminer, juste pour la forme, parce que j'ai beaucoup de trop de fanfictions abandonnées.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Si vous suivez mes autres fanfictions, sachez que je reprends ma fanfic Undertale « Me voilà » dans quatre semaines, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'œil ! Merci à tous et joyeux mois d'Octobre !


End file.
